Restaurer la vérité
by Sakiruka
Summary: FEM!FUJI. DARK!SEIGAKU. Fuji Suzune était heureuse. Ils avaient gagnés le Tournoi National. Ils avaient gagnés grâce à leur kohai de première année, Echizen Ryoma. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les masques tombent après leur victoire. Les masques de personnes très proches d'elle... FujiXAkaya.
1. Les masques tombent

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Voici une fiction Fem!Fuji. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme c'est un Dark!Seigaku, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je leur jette des fleurs. Les personnages de Seigaku seront également légèrement - voir grandement - OCC.

 _Prince of tennis_ appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Restaurer la vérité.**

Dark!Seigaku / Fem!Fuji / Pairings: FujiXAkaya

 _ **Résumé :** Fuji Suzune était heureuse. Ils avaient gagnés le Tournoi National. Ils avaient gagnés grâce à leur kohai de première année, Echizen Ryoma. Mais, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les masques tombent après leur victoire. Les masque de personnes très proches d'elle et de Ryoma..._

* * *

 **.Les masques tombent.**

* * *

Le Tournoi Nationale était terminé. Ils avaient gagnés. Ryoma avait gagné pour eux. Elle était tellement heureuse et elle surprit même un sourire sur les lèvres de son capitaine.

-C'est bien un des sujets qui te fais sourire, non ? Demanda Fuji à Tezuka.

Ce dernier toussa légèrement et lui demanda calmement de ne le répéter à personne. Elle sourit ensuite à Ryoma en le prenant dans ses bras, alors qu'il revenait vers eux.

-Merci Echizen , c'est grâce à toi, lui murmura-t-elle.

Son kohai rit doucement, oubliant totalement la retenue qu'il avait envers ses sempais et serra en retour la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Fuji-sempai, ce n'est pas que grâce à moi. Si tu n'avais pas remporté ton match contre Niou, on aurait perdu et nous n'aurions pas pu revenir.

Fuji acquiesça à sa phrase avant de le lâcher pour qu'il rejoigne les autres. Elle le regarda se faire lancer dans les airs, souriant comme un petit garçon. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa venue avait été une bonne chose pour toute l'équipe.

( Mais elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle se trompait. )

* * *

-Sempais, je vais me chercher à boire, j'arrive, les prévint Ryoma alors qu'il marchait hors des gradins déjà partiellement vides.

Fuji lui avait proposée de l'accompagner, mais il refusa, lui assurant qu'il était assez grand pour le faire lui-même. Elle avait soupiré à son comportement. Bien sûr qu'il était grand, mais pour elle, il restera toujours son mignon petit kohai.

-Enfin il est parti, j'en avais marre de feindre être content de sa victoire, commença Eiji blasé.

La seule fille du groupe fronça des sourcils, se retournant vers ses coéquipiers. Avait-elle bien entendue ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là Eiji ?

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire ça. Ce n'était pas son genre de dire ce genre de chose.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ce gosse était un poids pour nous bien que ce soit grâce à lui qu'on ait tout gagnés. On l'a utilisés depuis le début, lui expliqua le garçon aux cheveux roux.

Fuji se retourna vers les autres attendant que l'un d'eux contre Eiji, mais personne ne dit rien.

-Vous tous... C'est ce que vous pensiez réellement d'Echizen ? Tezuka, murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers le brun.

Son capitaine se retourna vers elle, mais ne répondit pas à sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, lui aussi...

-Nous lui dirons de se concentrer sur l'US Open ainsi nous ne l'aurons pas dans les pattes, déclara Kaidoh.

Les garçons autour de lui acquiescèrent.

-Oishi, Kawamura... Vous aussi ? Momoshiro, n'étais-tu pourtant pas son meilleur ami ?! S'exclama la brune en ouvrant ses yeux de stupeur.

-Fuji-chan, tu n'étais pas au courant du plan ? L'interrogea Kawamura surpris. On s'était tous mis d'accord pour l'utiliser, tu ne le savais pas ?

Elle sentit ses jambes se figées sous elle alors qu'elle comprit que tout le monde était du même avis sur Echizen. Comment pouvaient-ils penser ainsi ? Comment osaient-ils ?

-Heureusement que nous l'avons mis dans les habitués, sans lui nous n'aurions pas été aussi loin, dit Momoshiro riant méchamment. N'empêche, je suis très heureux de ne plus à me faire passer pour son meilleur ami, ça m'énervait à force.

-On va pouvoir enfin arrêter de faire semblant, acquiesça Eiji.

Soudainement, derrière eux, ils entendirent le bruit d'une canette qui tombait au sol et des bruits de pas s'éloignant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Echizen ?

Fuji serra des poings prenant dans ses mains le col du gilet de Tezuka. Elle le fixait d'un regard aussi noir qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je ne te pensais pas ainsi Tezuka ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? Comment as-tu pu, en tant que capitaine, participer à cette... A cet horrible manigance ! Echizen n'a rien fait pour mériter ça !

-Fuji, débuta-t-il avant de voir la paume de la brune se diriger vers son visage.

La main de la joueuse fut arrêter par Kaidoh qui siffla mauvaisement.

-Que comptes-tu faire à Tezuka-Buchou ?

-Tezuka-Buchou ? Répéta-t-elle sombrement. Je ne le considère plus comme mon capitaine !

Kaidoh la repoussa fortement. Fuji tomba au sol sous la force exercée. Elle les regarda, déçue. Elle se releva rapidement et courut à l'extérieur du stade. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rattraper Echizen. Elle le vit finalement, dans sa veste d'habituée. Cependant, il n'était pas seul.

-Rikkaidai, dit-elle en s'arrêtant de courir.

Elle remarqua que tout le petit groupe s'était retourné vers elle. Les regard sur leurs visages lui donnèrent envie de partir en courant, mais elle devait dire la vérité à Echizen. Elle ne savait rien de tout ce que leur équipe avait conclut. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste aussi.

-Echizen, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas...

-Tais-toi, tu es comme eux. Manipulatrice, menteuse, hypocrite, profiteuse. Je te pensais autrement. Je vous pensais tous autrement ! Même Buchou était du complot.

-Je n'en savais rien. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'ils complotaient, essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

-Fuji-san, débuta Yukimura en s'avançant vers elle. Je te demanderais de partir, si tu le veux bien. Je ne veux pas que Ryoma ait encore affaire à toi ou à ton équipe.

Ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse et du désespoir alors qu'elle entendit les mots du garçon au cheveux bleus lui demandant de s'en aller. Elle secoua de la tête négativement et tenta de se rapprocher du première année, mais Yukimura la stoppa.

-Je ne me répéterais pas deux fois, pars, lui conseilla « L'enfant de Dieu ».

-Echizen, que tu me crois ou pas, écoute-moi. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je les pensais différemment. Je ne savais rien du tout. S'il te plait.

-Fuji, pars, dit cette fois Sanada à la brune.

Elle recula lentement fixant toujours de son regard océan les yeux dorés du première année.

-Je t'attendrais au parc. Je resterais là-bas toute la nuit s'il le faut. Je ne veux pas rester sur un malentendu avec toi. Je serais près de la fontaine.

Elle ne vit pas le regard de Echizen accepter sa proposition, mais même sans cela, elle y serait. Avant de disparaître de la vue du groupe, elle se retourna et s'inclina devant eux, murmurant du bout de ses lèvres qu'elle était désolée pour ce qu'il avait entendu.

Si jamais elle ne faisait rien, elle allait perdre la dernière personne qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Yuuta, Seigaku, même Echizen allait la laisser toute seule...

* * *

Sur le chemin du parc, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Est-ce que Sumire-chan était au courant ? Sûrement pas. Elle devait le lui dire.

Elle retourna sur ses pas, courant jusqu'à l'école. Leur entraîneur devait peut-être être encore dans son bureau. En entrant dans ce dernier, essoufflée et le cœur battant, elle vit la vieille femme assise sur sa chaise.

-Ryuzaki-sensei, est-ce que je peux vous parler de quelque chose de très important ?

-Oh Fuji, que fais-tu ici ? Vous ne devriez pas faire la fête avec l'équipe ?

-... Non, je... Il y a quelque chose dont je dois absolument vous parlez, répondit la brune.

-D'accord, Fuji. Je peux juste te demander de faire une chose ? Les courts de tennis ne sont pas encore fermés, ni les vestiaires. Pourrais-tu t'en occuper ? Ensuite, nous aurons tout le temps de parler.

Fuji soupira, mais acquiesça tout de même. Cela lui permettra de réfléchir un peu à comment elle avouerait tout à la vieille dame. Elle ne voulait pas la choquer, elle qui était si fière de son équipe. Lui apprendre que la majorité des habitués s'étaient servis du fils d'un de ses amis proches pour gagner un titre, juste un titre...

Après avoir fermer les courts et les vestiaires, elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules et vit une ombre la surplomber. Elle reconnut Eiji et Tezuka mais elle savait très bien que les autres étaient aussi là. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne fêtez pas "notre" victoire ?

-Fujiko, la fête viendra après. C'est juste que nous étions très triste de t'entendre dire tant de choses mauvaises sur nous à Echizen. On voulait arranger les choses avec toi.

-Et pourtant, ce n'est que la vérité.

Le bras de Eiji se serra plus sur ses épaules et commença à enserrer doucement sa gorge. Les mains de Fuji vinrent automatiquement se refermer sur l'avant-bras du roux.

-Eiji que fais-tu ?

-Je t'empêche de t'en aller, lui expliqua-t-il trop gentiment à son goût.

-Tu comptais aller en parler avec Ryuzaki-sensei, n'est-ce-pas ? On ne voulait pas te laisser faire toute seule. Et puis, à ton avis, qui croira-t-elle entre toi et moi ? L'interrogea Tezuka remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue était visible dans ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes. Il était totalement différent du Tezuka avec qui elle avait l'habitude de discuter.

-Tezuka, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Il va tout simplement retourner la situation en notre faveur, sourit moqueusement Momoshiro.

-Il n'aura qu'à dire à sensei que tu as menti à Echizen-kun en nous mettant dans le rôle des méchants pour qu'il parte parce que tu en avais marre de lui. Eiji, à qui tu t'étais confié, nous à tout raconter et tu te fais expulser du club, détailla Oishi.

Le comportement d'Oishi abasourdie Fuji au point qu'elle ne se débattait même plus de l'emprise de l'acrobate sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'à présent n'avait donc été que mensonge ?

(Si seulement elle avait su que tout avait commencé depuis bien avant l'arrivée d'Echizen. )

-Vous êtes vraiment...

-Des manipulateurs, des profiteurs ? Continua Inui pour elle. Sans doute.

Le bras de Eiji contre sa gorge lui rendit la respiration plus difficile et à nouveau, elle essaya de s'en défaire.

-Arrête de bouger, lui susurra Eiji dans l'oreille. C'est énervant.

Tout ceux qu'elle connaissait semblaient lui montrer leur vrai personnalité, l'étonnant telle qu'elle se faisait maîtriser facilement. Ses deux poignets furent coincés dans l'une des mains de Eiji alors que de son autre bras, il l'enserrait toujours au niveau du cou.

-Ce serait dommage de perdre un aussi bon joueur comme toi, Fuji. Vous ne pensez pas ? Déclara Tezuka en se rapprochant de la brune.

-Si, affirma Kaidoh avant de siffler.

-Ouais, acquiesça Momoshiro.

Le manque d'air dans ses poumons flouta un peu la vue de la jeune fille, mais elle resta concentrer sur ce que lui disait Tezuka. La situation était à son désavantage, mais elle essaya de rester impassible.

-Si tu oublies tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant et que tu ne tentes rien contre nous, nous ne te rendrons pas la vie difficile, lui proposa Tezuka.

-Jamais, contra-t-elle durement.

Tezuka soupira à sa réponse et se recula en attirant l'attention de l'équipe.

-Allons-y. Nous savons maintenant ce qu'il en est pour elle.

Les bras de Eiji la lâchèrent, la laissant tomber au sol, presque inconsciente.

-Prépare-toi à ce qui pourrait t'arriver, lui conseilla Kawamura.

La brune ne répondit pas, entendant à peine les divers bruits qui l'entouraient. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Echizen avant de le quitter, de l'énergie lui fut envoyer sur le moment. Elle prit appuie sur ses coudes, remarquant des traces bleutées autour de ses poignets et ressentant une douleur affreuse à son cou. Elle espérait ne pas y avoir une trace non plus.

Ignorant la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, elle se releva sur ses pieds et avança jusqu'à l'extérieur. Les clés qu'elle devait remettre à Ryuzaki-sensei demeurèrent au sol, elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Elle pria pour qu'Echizen vienne à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait désignée. Sans quoi, elle ne pourrait restaurer la vérité.

* * *

Arrivée à la fontaine dans le centre du parc, elle ne vit personne. Personne ressemblant à son petit kohai de première. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du jet d'eau et attendit.

Elle le lui avait criée. Elle resterait là aussi longtemps qu'il ne viendrait pas. Quitte à ce que Ryuzaki-sensei croit qu'elle est à l'origine de tout, elle s'en fichait. Elle devait parler à Echizen à tout prix.

-Fuji-san ?

Une voix appela son nom, mais elle en reconnut pas celle d'Echizen.

-Kirihara ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

-Fuji-san, je...

-Si c'est pour me dire à quel point ce que j'ai fais, ce que notre équipe a fait, est mal, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

-Je... Je pense que dans un certain sens, je te crois...

Elle leva ses sourcils de surprise. Il la croyait, mais comment et pourquoi ?

-Mes sempais n'ont pas l'air d'être du même avis, mais comme j'ai déjà disputé un match contre toi et que j'ai le sentiment que je te connais un peu plus que les autres, je te crois.

Il tourna son regard vers celui de la brune, il remarqua instantanément les marques bleutés autour de ses poignets et de son cou.

-Fuji-san, tu es blessé !

-Ils voulaient me faire taire, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Et Echizen, comment va-t-il ? Yukimura et Sanada ne m'ont pas laissés m'approcher de lui, tantôt, dit-elle.

-Buchou et Fukubuchou l'ont raccompagnés chez lui. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes de ce que j'ai vu. Il a aussi dit qu'il comptait retourner en Amérique pour l'US Open.

-Sais-tu s'il compte venir ou pas ?

-Il n'a rien dit à propos de cela, avoua Akaya.

Fuji se leva de sa place et regarda dans les yeux le garçon en face d'elle. Ça lui paraissait vraiment louche tout cela.

-Pourquoi me crois-tu ? Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que c'est seulement grâce au fait que l'on ait déjà joué un match l'un contre l'autre que tu me crois.

-Tes yeux, avoua-t-il.

-Mes yeux ?

-Oui, ils reflétaient toute la sincérité que tu éprouvais. Tu n'ouvres que rarement tes yeux. Les seules fois où tu l'as fais c'était contre moi, qui avait blessé Tachibana et que tu voulais venger, et toute à l'heure, près du stade. Je sais que tu ne les ouvres que pour les choses importantes, qui te tiennent à cœur.

-Tu es très observateur et tu as de la logique, lui reconnut la brune en souriant.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

-Merci d'être le seul à me croire, le remercia-t-elle.

Akaya rougit à cela et détourna son regard émeraude de celui océan de la joueuse.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller chez lui, non ? Lui proposa le garçon.

-Oui, sans doute. Mais peut-être qu'il viendra ici, souffla-t-elle pensive.

-Je resterais, lui proposa Akaya.

Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone.

-Échangeons nos numéros. Je pourrais te prévenir au cas où.

Fuji imita le geste de Kirihara et envoya son numéro au joueur. Elle le rangea et prit la direction de la sortie du parc en remerciant à nouveau Kirihara. Elle se sentait mieux de savoir que quelqu'un était de son côté.

* * *

Elle toqua à la porte une fois arrivée à la résidence des Echizen. Une femme plutôt âgée lui ouvrit la porte, la questionnant du regard.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Je suis venue pour voir Echizen, est-il là ?

-Ryoma... Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Fuji Suzune, l'informa-t-elle avant de voir sur le visage de la femme de la colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait à mon fils, s'énerva-t-elle.

La brune essaya de la calmer sans succès. Finalement, ce fut le concerné de l'histoire qui stoppa sa mère.

-Okaa-san, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu fais trop de bruit.

-Echizen, l'appela Fuji. Ne me fuis pas, je dois te parler, le supplia-t-elle presque.

Ryoma lui envoya un regard aussi noir que sa pupille. Il prit la place de sa mère au pas de la porte et lu dit :

-Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à aucun d'entre vous. Tu vas me lâcher excuses après excuses, alors que tu es autant fautive qu'eux. Comment peux-tu encore te montrer devant moi après ce que tu as fais. M'utiliser pour gagner un stupide tournoi... C'est vraiment minable, lui cracha-t-il à la figure. Je te déteste Fuji Suzune ! Je vous déteste tous. Ne viens plus à te trouver sur mon chemin, sinon tu le regretteras !

Et la porte fut claquer au visage de la jeune fille qui resta figée sur place en se répétant intérieurement les paroles qui venaient de lui être lancer à la figure.

Elle repartit chez elle, lentement, parcourant les rues sombres de la ville. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche prévenant Kirihara qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui que cela ne servait plus à rien d'attendre qu'il arrive. Il ne viendra pas... Il ne viendra jamais...

* * *

Le lendemain en arrivant à l'école pour la pratique du matin, elle fut convoquée au bureau de Ryuzaki-sensei. Elle sentit son estomac lui serrer en voyant l'air grave présent sur le visage de la vieille dame.

-Vous m'avez demandé, sensei ?

-Oui, Fuji. Ce que tu as fais est très grave et tu sais de quoi je parle. Tezuka est venu m'en parler hier. Tu te rends comptes de la gravité de tes actions ?

Fuji baissa son regard vers le sol, sachant qu'au moindre mot sortant de sa bouche, sa situation empirerait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Je n'accepte pas une personne avec des pensées et gestes pareils dans mon club, continua Ryuzaki.

Le cœur de la brune s'arrêta de battre. Elle ne comptait tout de même pas lui faire ça ?!

-Je t'expulse du club de tennis, Fuji. C'est la seule chose correcte que je puisse faire envers toi.

Fuji leva son regard vers la vieille dame qui s'avançait vers elle avant de tendre la main. La brune sortit de son sac sa veste de titulaire et son training. Elle les remit à Ryuzaki sans résistance. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Comme l'avait dit Tezuka, Ryuzaki-sensei le croirait plus qu'elle ne la croirait elle.

La brune s'en alla du bureau, serrant la manche de son sac de tennis. Il ne lui serrait plus d'aucune utilité désormais. Elle ne pourrait plus jouer au tennis à l'école.

-On t'avait prévenu, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu aurais du savoir que cela arriverait.

Tezuka sortit de l'ombre du couloir, ses lunettes brillant étrangement. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres les séparent.

-Je m'attendais à ce quelque chose arrive, mais pas ça, lui répondit Fuji, d'un ton qu'elle voulait détendu.

-Tu n'es pas en colère, ni même frustrée ? Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de toi.

-Comment as-tu pu comploté ça envers Echizen ? Il ne le méritait pas.

Le menton de Fuji fut prit dans la grande main de Tezuka alors qu'il avançait son visage vers le sien.

-Tu ne le trouvais pas trop arrogant ? Il m'agaçait fortement. Pas toi ?

-Echizen était Echizen. Vous auriez du lui dire face à face ce que vous pensiez. Pour moi, il était un précieux kohai et coéquipier. Comment aurais-je pu penser cela de lui ? Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Et puis, pourquoi l'avoir tant aidé, pourquoi l'avoir prit sous ton aile, si c'était pour lui faire ça ? Tu l'as brisé plus qu'autre chose.

La main de Tezuka appuya contre la mâchoire de la brune qui lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, dit-il d'une voix profonde et sombre. Tu ne sais rien du tout, Fuji.

Les yeux de Fuji s'ouvrirent devant ce que venait de lui dire Tezuka. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer ce qu'il se tramait depuis le début ? Elle qui pensait pouvoir lire facilement les gens qu'elle rencontrait, elle se décevait elle-même.

-Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Ooh... Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant. Je pensais t'avoir prévenu que nous allions te mener la vie dure.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le sol sous ses pieds se déroba et elle sentit son corps roulé et heurté des choses avant de voir qu'elle se retrouvait en bas des escaliers du couloir. Heureusement pour Tezuka, il était encore tôt et personne n'était présent dans les alentours.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fais mal, s'inquiéta faussement Tezuka alors qu'il regardait la brune grimacée en se massant la cheville.

-Tezuka..., murmura Fuji en le fixant.

Elle le vit s'en aller et la laisser ainsi, en bas des escaliers. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

( Si seulement elle avait su que son silence lui aurait épargné tant d'épreuves éprouvantes ...)

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 19-12-16**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt !


	2. Quand les choses empirent

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le chapitre 2. Les choses démarrent vraiment dans ce chapitre pour moi. Ça vous dérange si on ne voit pas apparaître Echizen de suite ? Car, il n'a pas l'intention de revenir avant plusieurs chapitres - plusieurs années dans l'histoire -.

Merci à **akemi-kiseki** et à **Akadream -** pour lequel j'ai bien rigolée - pour leur commentaire. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît ^^

 _Prince of tennis_ appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Quand les choses empirent...**

* * *

Fuji se releva difficilement de sa position, essayant de ne pas s'appuyer trop fort sur sa cheville droite, blessée. Elle soupira en marchant dans la direction de l'infirmerie. Il y avait énormément de chance que l'infirmière ne soit pas encore présente, la laissant se débrouiller seule, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle n'aurait pas aimée être questionner par la femme et la rendre inquiète.

Elle était déjà plusieurs fois allée à l'infirmerie pour de petites blessures qu'elle se faisait lorsqu'elle _était encore_ membre du club de tennis. Et à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce, elle se faisait abordée par l'infirmière inquiète. Elle semblait comme une deuxième mère pour elle.

Elle sourit en repensant à cela. Elle entra dans la salle en allant s'asseoir sur une des chaises près du meuble où tout les médicaments et crèmes étaient entreposés. Elle prit une pommade contre les bleus et foulure, et l'étala sur la partie lui faisant mal. Sa cheville était un peu gonflée, mais à la fin de la journée on ne verrait plus rien.

Dire qu'elle s'était attendue à se faire pousser serait un mensonge. Tezuka ne mentait vraiment pas en lui disant qu'elle allait regretter. Elle devrait être prudente maintenant, sous risque d'être plus égratigner qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

* * *

Quand elle revint en classe, elle remarqua un certain sourire moqueur sur le visage de son ancien meilleur ami, Eiji. Il devait être au courant de ce que lui avait fait le brun pour faire une tête pareille.

Elle s'avança lentement vers sa place qui, malheureusement, se trouvait juste à côté de celle de l'acrobate.

-Alors, on ne s'est rien cassé j'espère ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude joué.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, s'asseyant et sortant ses livres de cours. La leçon commença et plus elle continuait, plus Fuji avait l'impression qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais. Et puis, le regard que lui envoyait Eiji la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, cela la déconcentrait même.

Lorsque la leçon prit fin, la brune se leva de sa place, ramassant tout ses livres et les rangeant dans son sac, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la classe. Sur le chemin de la porte, elle ne vit pas le pied de Eiji s'étendre devant elle et trébucha dessus. Elle se rattrapa rapidement sur son autre jambe, évitant de peu de s'étaler au sol.

-Comme prévue, tu as un bon sens de l'équilibre, siffla impressionné le garçon. Mais ça ne sera pas pour longtemps, rajouta-t-il faiblement pour qu'elle seule entende.

En sortant dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers son prochain cours, Suzune entendit des murmures sur son passage. Les gens commençaient déjà à parler à propos de son exclusion du club de tennis.

 _-Tu sais pour quoi elle a été exclue ?_

 _-Non, mais à tout les coups elle a due avoir une aventure avec un des gars._

 _-Tu penses vraiment ?!_

 _-Bien sûr ! Cette fille n'était que dans le club pour attirer l'attention des garçons sur elle et pour rien d'autre._

Elle sourit à ce qu'elle comprit. Ils se faisaient des scènes tellement stupides que cela l'amusait. Elle, sortir avec un des garçons ? Elle préférait mourir que d'avoir une histoire avec eux...

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombre sauf si on comptait la fois où elle a due aller rechercher ses affaires dans l'étang de l'école et nettoyer son casier remplie de fausses araignées en plastique. Elle n'avait pas peur de ces bêtes mais ils ne semblaient pas le savoir.

Elle fronça ses sourcils quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un message, mais qui ? Dans son répertoire de contact, elle n'avait que sa famille. En voyant le nom de Kirihara, elle se rappela l'échange de numéro qu'ils avaient fait le jour avant.

 _« Fuji-san peut-on se retrouver au café près de la gare. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »_

Elle rangea son mobile, changeant vite de chaussures et marchant rapidement vers le lieu qu'il avait indiqué. Parler avec Kirihara la détendrait probablement. Après tout, lui, au moins, il la croyait.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans le dit café, elle le vit lui faire de grands signes. Elle rit derrière sa main. Tout le monde le fixait bizarrement à cause de son comportement, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer.

-Kirihara, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je t'avais très bien vu, lui avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant devant lui.

Le garçon rougit doucement en toussotant un peu. Il se reprit vite et se pencha sur la table en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent.

-Tu m'as juste envoyé un message pour me dire que ce n'était plus la peine d'attendre, mais tu ne m'as rien expliqué, bouda-t-il.

Fuji prit un coup de la boisson qu'elle avait commandée et la mélangea ensuite avec sa paille, reposant son menton sur le dos de sa main.

-Il n'y avait rien de bien important à préciser. C'est sa mère qui est venue m'ouvrir la porte et quand elle a sue qui j'étais, elle s'est énervée. Ryoma est finalement arrivé pour me dire une seconde fois qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Ni moi, ni les autres. La seule chose qui m'ait blessé fut le faite qu'il me mette dans le même sac que ces...

Elle ne termina pas la phrase, mais sourit à la place.

-Tu as attendu pour rien, hier. Excuse-moi, déclara-t-elle au deuxième année.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, contra-t-il immédiatement. Au faite, j'ai entendu Yukimura-Buchou et Sanada-Fukubuchou parlés dans les vestiaires avant la pratique.

L'attention de Fuji fut attirée à cela et cette dernière l'écouta attentivement.

-Echizen est reparti en Amérique pour l'US Open.

La brune acquiesça de la tête et but un nouveau coup de sa limonade. Elle laissa ses yeux divaguait sur le garçon assis devant elle.

-...Je me demandais, Kirihara. Comment se fait-il que Yukimura et Sanada soient aussi proches de Echizen. Ne se connaissaient-ils pas que depuis le tournoi National, du Kantou pour Sanada ?

Kirihara sembla réfléchir quelque instants.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il penaud, haussant des épaules. Peut-être se sont-ils rencontré bien avant tout cela, sans que nous le sachions, rajouta-t-il.

-Peut-être, appuya Suzune.

Elle termina sa boisson et déposa un peu d'argent sur la table avant de se lever.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Kirihara prit au dépourvu.

-Ça te dirait que l'on aille faire une petite promenade, il fait beau dehors et je n'ai pas trop envie de rester à l'intérieur.

Le garçon accepta et paya sa part aussi, avant de prendre ses sacs et de la rejoindre à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans parler. Fuji apprécia le court moment de sereineté dont elle pouvait profiter.

-Fuji-san, comptes-tu quitter le club de tennis ?

Sa question la surprit quelque peu avant qu'elle ne lui réponde que c'était déjà fait.

-Hein ?

-Ryuzaki-sensei m'a exclue du groupe, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fais, s'exclama le plus jeune.

-Qui penses-tu qu'elle allait croire entre moi et Tezuka ? L'interrogea-t-elle soudainement.

Son visage s'était assombri un court moment avant qu'elle ne sourisse à Akaya.

-Tu comprends, lui dit-elle. Même si j'étais allée lui expliquée la vérité, elle aurait cru Tezuka à la place. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai été renvoyée. Ryuzaki-sensei croit que c'est de ma faute si Echizen est parti et elle pense aussi que j'ai dénigrée les membres du club. Maintenant qu'Echizen se trouve en Amérique, il y a très peu de chance que la vérité soit restaurée.

-Mais... !?

-D'ici là, ça ne te dérangerait pas de passer ton temps libre avec moi ? Le questionna-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Elle l'avait prit par surprise, cependant Akaya se rattrapa rapidement. Il approuva, mais il lui demanda quand même ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui.

-Jouer au tennis, souffla-t-elle gentiment.

-Fuji-san, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Tu as bien vu mon style de tennis et tu as déjà joué contre moi. Tu devrais savoir ce qu'il risque d'arriver... Je t'ai blessé la dernière fois.

-Je le sais très bien, mais pourquoi ne pas travailler ensemble pour que tu puisses le contrôler. Ainsi je pourrais continuer à jouer au tennis et tu pourras essayer de te contrôler, lui sourit-elle. D'une pierre, deux coups comme on dit.

Akaya resta silencieux un long instant avant de lui sourire en retour, heureux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander si cela lui convenait réellement.

-Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, confirma-t-elle.

Il lui posa, contre toute attente, après un moment de silence, une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

-Mais tu as un frère qui joue au tennis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors...

-Je suis en mauvais terme avec lui, le coupa-t-elle froidement. N'en parlons pas, lui demanda-t-elle fermement.

Elle reprit la marche, Akaya la suivant lentement. Elle soupira et s'excusa pour son comportement, lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute de toute façon.

-Tu es vraiment mystérieuse, Fuji-san. A chaque fois que je pense te cerner, tu révèles d'autres choses. Tu es un peu comme Yukimura-Buchou.

-Ne me compares pas à lui...

Kirihara grimaça à la phrase avant de passer un de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je fais vraiment beaucoup de gaffes, non ?

-Oui, assez, rit Fuji.

Elle lui sourit. Elle appréciait être en sa compagnie. Cela lui permettait de quitter pendant une courte durée la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Même si c'était bref...

Pourtant, elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. Elle se préparait mentalement au lendemain qui risquait d'être plus difficile que la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait pensée, le lendemain ne fut pas de tout repos. Elle subissait plus de farces ou blagues que le jour d'avant et personne ne semblait assez courageux pour s'interposer et la sortir de là. Même les professeurs passaient outre ce qui lui arrivait, s'enfuyant la queue entre les jambes.

Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait sortir et rejoindre Kirihara au café où ils avaient été le jour précédent. En étant avec lui, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait s'évader un petit peu de sa vie, oubliant tout ce qu'elle endurait au collège.

-Fuji ?

Elle se retourna en entendant son nom pour croiser le regard de Oishi. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, prudente. Elle devait être attentive. Que venait-il faire d'ailleurs ? C'était louche et pourtant, le regard qu'il avait sur le visage l'étonna. Du regret ?

Elle ne répondit pas à l'appel du garçon, le fixant seulement. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais cette dernière en fit un pour reculer. Le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de tennis soupira en s'immobilisant.

-Pourquoi ne pas écouter Tezuka et oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

-... Je ne fuirais pas, Oishi. Tu dois me connaître pourtant. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, lui dit-elle froidement.

Elle le vit serrer des poings.

-Si tu ne renonces pas, ça va empirer. Ils vont y aller plus fort et plus méchamment. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, alors que tu n'as rien fais, lui avoua-t-il péniblement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en l'écoutant parler. Il semblait triste... Mais pourquoi ? N'était-il pas de leur côté ? Que pensait-il vraiment de tout ça ?

-Oishi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? N'es-tu pas de leur côté ? Pourquoi ?

Fuji vit le regard du garçon fuir le sien. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Je ne pense pas comme eux, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai si je ne veux pas me retrouver dans la même situation que toi. Fais comme moi, Fuji. Il faut juste suivre et tu ne risqueras rien. Oublie Echizen et reviens dans le club. Je suis sûr que Tezuka iras parler à Ryuzaki-sensei. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir te blesser, alors...

-Oishi, le coupa-t-elle.

Il leva son regard vers Fuji pour voir son regard océan le fixait profondément. Le garçon frissonna à ces yeux. Ils le paralysaient sur place.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dis, quitte à ce que ça empire. Si je fuis, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir, déclara-t-elle durement. S'il te plaît, ne t'approche plus de moi. Je ne veux pas que les autres commencent à douter de toi alors que tu n'es pas impliqué dans mes faits et gestes.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et reprit son chemin dans les couloirs vides de Seigaku. Finalement, Oishi était le seul à n'avoir pas vu Echizen comme un garçon arrogant et trop sûr de lui, mais il était du genre à se laisser faire par les événements. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit rester avec les autres car Suzune savait. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporter d'être brimer pas d'autres personnes, ni même rabaisser. Il les imitait pour se fondre mieux dans le groupe. C'était son seul moyen de se protéger...

Il était trop gentil pour se défendre contre qui que ce soit et se laisserait probablement faire.

Elle sourit en serrant ses bouquins contre elle. Oui, comme elle lui avait dit, elle ne fuirait pas. Et puis, elle avait Akaya si jamais elle devait s'échapper de cette réalité. Elle l'avait au moins lui.

* * *

Elle sentit un ballon percuter son épaule. Elle entendit le rire de Eiji et ce dernier lui envoyer des excuses, même si elle savait qu'il ne les pensait pas.

Fuji se trouvait au cours de sport. Sa classe et celle de Tezuka avaient sport ensemble, et ce trimestre-ci, ils pratiquaient le basket. Elle et Eiji s'était retrouvés en groupe, pour son plus grand malheur. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer la balle en visant soit ses épaules, soit ses jambes ou son dos. Et il n'y allait pas de main morte. La plupart du temps, elle arrivait à rattraper la balle mais elle n'avait pas quatre yeux.

-Excuse-moi Fujiko, j'ai du mal à lancer ce genre de balle, lui sourit-il narquoisement.

Elle ne lui donna aucune réponse et partit chercher sa propre balle. Le professeur les avait réunis pour les redistribuer dans un groupe. Ils allaient, semblerait-il, faire des matchs. Elle se retrouvait dans l'équipe adverse à Eiji et Tezuka, ces deux-là s'étant retrouver dans un même groupe.

Le match l'opposant à ses deux anciens coéquipiers commença. Tout se déroula bien, pour son plus grand étonnement. Ils ne semblaient rien tentés contre elle.

Mais, alors, qu'elle tourna la tête vers pieds, pour bien les placer, elle entendit son nom être crier avant qu'elle ne sente quelque chose toucher son visage de plein fouet.

Finalement, Tezuka avait lancé la balle de sorte à ce qu'elle entre en contact avec sa figure.

-Fuji-san, tout va bien ? L'interrogea le professeur de sport en la remettant sur ses pieds.

Elle hocha difficilement de la tête en appuyant sa main contre son nez. Elle sentait quelque chose couler de celui-ci pour voir que c'était du sang. Il n'y avait pas été doucement.

-Quelqu'un veut bien accompagner Fuji-san à l'infirmerie ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire qu'elle irait bien par ses propres moyens, Tezuka s'auto-désigna responsable d'elle, étant celui qui l'avait mit dans cette situation.

-Comme c'est aimable de ta part, Tezuka-kun, le remercia l'enseignant avant de reprendre son cours.

Le brun prit le bras de Suzune et la tira doucement vers la sortie. La délicatesse du garçon la surprit sur le moment, mais elle refoula vite sa pensée en remarquant la pression qu'exerçait brutalement Tezuka sur son bras. Il appuyait tellement fort qu'elle eue l'impression qu'il allait se briser.

-Lâche-moi, lui dit-elle difficilement.

-J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu, pas toi. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'escaliers tout proche, rit sans humour le brun. J'ai bien visé, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il enleva la main qu'avait posée Fuji sur son nez et admira le résultat de son action.

-Il ne semble pas fracturé. J'aurais peut-être du lancer plus fort ?

-Tu es fou, lâcha la jeune fille aux propos de Tezuka.

Il l'ignora et continua de la tirer jusque l'infirmerie, qui semblait aux yeux de Fuji s'éloigner de plus en plus. Aucuns des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que le garçon aux lunettes ne reprenne finalement la parole.

-J'ai entendu ta petite conversation avec Oishi, avoua-t-il monotonement.

La brune sursauta. Il les avait... entendu ? Elle vit Tezuka s'arrêter et se retourner vers elle. Il sourit étrangement.

-Oishi est vraiment une personne trop gentil. Il risque gros si je viens à le répéter aux autres. Que faire ? Peut-être devrais-je le punir à ma manière...

-Ne fais pas ça, cria Fuji ne pouvant plus se retenir. Ne le punis pas, il n'a rien fait de mal. Il a même essayé de me tirer de votre côté alors ne fais rien contre lui.

Les yeux de Tezuka prirent un éclat intéressé. Le garçon sembla réfléchir tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond avant de rediriger son regard vers elle.

-... Mais il faut bien que j'en punisse un des deux, souffla-t-il.

Fuji avala sa salive, regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait proposer au garçon bien plus grand qu'elle.

-Si tu dois punir quelqu'un, alors punis-moi, murmura-t-elle. Ne fais rien à Oishi.

Elle savait qu'elle se reprocherait plus tard d'avoir présenter cela au brun, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour épargner à Oishi de souffrir. Oui, c'était le seul qu'elle avait trouvée.

Elle sentit la main de Tezuka sur son visage avant qu'il ne descende à son cou puis à sa taille. Il l'attira vers lui violemment, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il rit brusquement faisant tressaillir Suzune sous lui.

-Quelle belle proposition de ta part, Fuji. Te punir à la place de Oishi... Qu'est-ce que j'attends ça avec impatience, mais je ne le ferais pas maintenant.

Il se recula et reprit sa marche vers l'infirmerie, la tirant derrière lui. Il rajouta à la jeune fille qu'il la punirait une autre fois, quand elle s'y attendrait le moins.

La brune frissonna. Que comptait-il lui faire ? Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Il était capable de tout et elle se demandait intérieurement quelles étaient les limites du garçon...

* * *

 **À** **suivre...**

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 06-10-15.**

* * *

Voici pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore écrire Tezuka ainsi. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt.

A la prochaine !


	3. N'était-ce qu'une impression ?

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voilà le chapitre 3. J'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire, mais n'y voyez rien de sadique xD

Merci à **ReimaChan** , **Akadream** et **YumeChikaraAra** pour leur commentaire auxquels je vais répondre :

 **YumeChikaraAra :** _Je suis contente de savoir que tu as lu tout ce que j'avais écris, ça me va droit au coeur ;). Je suis aussi heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaît ! Merci de me suivre !_

 **Akadream :** _Ouais, comment osent-ils ?! Pour ce qui est de la blessure de Fuji, Akaya ne l'a pas remarqué parce qu'elle l'a eue à la cheville et que je la voie porter des grandes chaussettes qui cache justement son bandage. Et elle ne semble pas faire apparaître sa douleur. Akaya n'est pas en mesure de voir au-delà des expressions amusées de Fuji et de ses sourires xD Pas totalement en tout cas. Pour Oishi, il me fait totalement pitié ( Tu n'es pas obligé de retenir tes mots ;) ) Mais bon, nombreux sont ceux qui auraient réagis pareil. Merci de me suivre, vraiment :)_

 **ReimaChan :** _Je suis surprise de voir un des tes commentaires. En plus de suivre "Le Tigre de Seirin" que tu commentes également et mon OS que tu as aussi commenté, tu postes un commentaire sur celui-là... MERCIIII ! ^^ La vérité sur la relation Yukimura/Sanada/Echizen arrivera quand elle arrivera, mais elle sera bien expliquée :p Pour ce qui est de ta dernière question, tu trouveras la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais c'est aussi car c'est un petit caprice de ma part. Si elle n'y avait pas été rien de tout cela ne se serait passer... Enfin tu penses ce que tu en penses :D Merci encore d'avoir commenter !_

 _Prince of tennis_ appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.N'était-ce qu'une impression ?.**

* * *

L'infirmière lui avait mit un pansement sur le nez, l'ayant informée qu'il n'était pas cassé et qu'il faudrait juste appliquer de la crème tout les jours. Suzune l'avait remerciée de l'avoir soigner et s'était levée pour sortir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre le couloir, elle remarqua que Tezuka l'avait attendu.

-Tu aurais pu retourner au gymnase, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers ce dernier.

Tezuka la talonnait silencieux. Il semblait qu'il n'avait rien à rajouter de sa précédente déclaration. Avant d'entrer dans l'infrastructure, cependant, il prit la parole.

-Fais attention à toi désormais. Ce n'est peut-être plus moi qui vais m'en prendre à toi pendant un certain temps, mais pense un peu aux autres, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle pivota se tête vers lui, les yeux fermés. Il replaça ses lunettes correctement et entra dans le gymnase, Fuji le suivant.

Le professeur de sport, à son retour, l'avait congédié de l'activité et la brune était donc restée sur le banc tout le reste de la pratique, ce qui n'était pas pour la déranger. Elle évitait ainsi de recevoir à nouveau la balle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

Elle plaça quelques secondes sa tête dans ses mains, se demandant intérieurement si ce qui avait débuté s'arrêterait bientôt... Ils finiraient probablement par sans lasser, non ?

* * *

Après les cours, elle avait rejoint Kirihara au même endroit que le jour d'avant. Elle le vit attendre à une table sans pour autant lui faire de grands signes pour qu'elle vienne. Il lui fit simplement un sourire. Un sourire qui disparut quand il remarqua le pansement qu'elle portait sur le nez.

-Fuji-san, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la blessure.

-Je me suis reçue un ballon de basket en plein visage durant le cours d'éducation physique, expliqua-t-elle en riant légèrement. Je n'ai pas été prudente, mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mon nez n'est pas fracturé.

Le plus jeune garda tout de même un air perplexe après son explication avant d'acquiescer.

-Tu voudrais que l'on se voit ce week-end pour pratiquer ? Lui proposa-t-il en grignotant ce qu'il avait commandé.

-Et bien, si ça t'arrange, en convint Fuji.

-En tout cas, j'ai hâte, s'enjoua-t-il déjà. Tu savais que tu faisais partie de la liste des personnes que je dois à tout prix battre ? Lui avoua-t-il en souriant, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

-Ah bon, rit-elle. Et bien, non, je ne savais pas. Mais ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu me considères comme une rivale, rajouta-t-elle amusée.

Le garçon avait détourné les yeux d'embarras bien que riant légèrement. Il lui avait également demandé comment s'était passé sa journée et un tas d'autres choses. Quand elle lui avait retournée la question, il avait poussé un soupir de désespoir en expliquant à quel point l'anglais ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je n'arrive jamais à avoir au-dessus de la moitié pour un contrôle et souvent je me retrouve à rester plus longtemps après le cours pour que le professeur me parle. A cause de ça, je dois courir des tours supplémentaires à la pratique. Sanada-Fukubuchou n'aime pas savoir que je suis en retard, grimaça-t-il. Et toi, Fuji-san, est-ce que tu t'en sors avec l'anglais ?

Fuji se pencha sur son sac et en sortit un assez gros bouquin de ce dernier. Elle le posa sur la table et le glissa à Akaya, qui regardait le livre stupéfait.

-Tu arrives à lire tout ça ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais... Tout est écrit en anglais, vit-il abasourdi. Tu comprends ? Lui demanda-t-il perplexe.

Elle hocha de la tête en souriant. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait aussi un exemplaire de ce livre en français, même si elle préférait tout de même la parution anglaise.

-Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider avec cette langue. Je ne vais pas m'en vanter, mais je m'en sors plutôt bien, lui proposa-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?! Ça me serait d'une grande aide car si je ramène encore une mauvaise note, je suis exclu du club pour une longue durée.

La tête qu'il faisait à l'instant amusa énormément Fuji qui replaça ensuite le livre dans son sac. Ils discutèrent encore un moment sur les mauvais sujets scolaires du garçon aux cheveux bouclés avant qu'un fin silence s'installe avec eux.

-Dis-moi Fuji-san, à l'école... Tu es sûr que tout se passe bien ? _Ils_ ne te font rien ? La questionna-t-il soudainement grave.

Il avait les mains jointes sur la table et avait les yeux plissés, attendant la réponse de la brune. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise de sa question et resta muette un instant. Devait-elle lui avouer ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le déranger avec ses problèmes actuels...

Ses lèvres lui firent un sourire tandis qu'elle faussa son idée. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Elle ne voulait pas l'encombrer de plus de soucis comme ça. Il était déjà assez gentil pour passer son temps libre avec elle alors qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle ne devait l'importuner plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

-S'il se passait quelque chose, tu me l'aurais dit, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr, Kirihara, mentit-elle en essayant de paraître convaincante.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment était de lui mentir. Tant qu'il ne savait rien, tout irait bien. Et puis, tout ce qu'il lui arrivait ne durerait sûrement pas longtemps. Sa vie redeviendra comme avant dans un petit bout de temps.

Il ne devait pas être au courant.

Akaya, lui, resta interdit un instant avant de reprendre l'expression qu'il avait habituellement. Si elle lui disait que tout allait bien, alors il la croirait. Et si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, c'était son choix aussi. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Même s'il ne connaissait pas l'équipe de Seigaku plus que cela, il avait l'impression que Tezuka et les autres étaient plein de ressources.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression après tout... ?

L'air sur le visage de la jeune fille confirma ce à quoi il pensait. Oui, ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression.

* * *

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et rangea ses chaussures convenablement. Son appartement semblait sans vie et vide, comme d'habitude. Elle vivait seule après tout. Sa sœur étant à Osaka à cause du travail. Ses parents, eux, étaient en voyage d'affaire, et son frère, lui...

Yuuta ne voulait plus la voir et avait déménagé dans les dortoirs de et même durant le week-end, il partait dormir chez un de ses amis ne rentrant pas à l'appartement.

Suzune avait prit l'habitude de se retrouver seule et y avait même tirée des avantages. Elle pouvait rentrer à l'heure qu'elle voulait, faire ce qu'elle voulait, mettre la musique à fond si elle le voulait et un tas d'autres choses. C'était devenu son quotidien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la boite aux lettres pour y voir un courrier de ses parents. Ces derniers lui en envoyaient au moins une par mois en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient soit versés de l'argent sur son compte pour l'appartement, soit en lui demandant simplement des nouvelles. Même si la première option était la plus souvent utilisée. Elle n'était pas en colère ou déçue. Elle avait depuis longtemps comprit que ça se passait ainsi avec ses parents.

Ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais félicités pour ce qu'elle faisait à l'école ou en extra-scolaire. Quand elle leur avait apprit son admission au club de tennis des garçons sur la demande de Ryuzaki-sensei, qui avait remarqué son talent, ils n'avaient rien dit non plus. Quand elle leur avait annoncée sa première place à un concours de photographie, ils avaient réagis pareils.

Elle n'attendait donc plus rien d'eux. C'était ses parents, oui, mais ils n'étaient rien de plus pour elle.

Elle soupira en allumant la lampe de la cuisine et en sortant des aliments du frigo pour le souper qu'elle allait se préparer.

Sa soirée allait être identique à toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà passée. Manger, se laver, faire ses devoirs puis dormir. C'était toujours pareil, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'y était habituée après tout.

* * *

En arrivant au lycée, le lendemain matin, elle remarqua avec étonnement que Tezuka semblait l'ignorer. Avait-il enfin décidé d'arrêter ? Mais sa punition... Elle poussa cette pensée loin dans son esprit. Elle ne se fiait pas trop à ce qu'il se passait, Tezuka n'était pas du genre à oublier ce qu'il disait, elle le savait très bien.

La journée se passa sans embûches, sauf si on comptait les farces d'Eiji, de Momoshiro et de Kaidoh. Inui avait aussi remplacé sa boisson par un de ses jus spéciales, mais il avait l'air d'avoir omit le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucuns effets sur elle.

En sortant de la classe où elle avait eue sa dernière heure de cours de la journée, une voix féminine l'interpella.

-Fuji-Chan?

Elle pivota sur elle-même pour croiser le regard charbon d'une des filles de sa classe. Elle avait liée des liens avec elle, au début de l'année. Elle s'appelait Yamato Rin. Ses cheveux était noirs tout comme ses yeux. Son caractère était timide et renfermée pourtant Fuji avait pue trouver en elle un petit côté enthousiasme. Elle était vraiment une fille gentille avec qui il était assez facile de discuter.

-Qu'y a-t-il Yamato ?

Elle s'approcha d'elle, curieuse. C'était assez rare qu'elle vienne lui parler d'elle-même. Souvent c'était Suzune qui la saluait et commençait à lui parlait, mais jamais Rin n'avait fait le premier pas. En plus de cela, elles ne se voyaient généralement que le lundi et vendredi pour leur cours commun de dessin et musique. C'était jeudi aujourd'hui...

-Est-ce que je peux te demander un conseil ? La questionna aimablement Yamato bien que sa voix semblait déraillée.

-Oui, bien sûr. Sur quoi ?

Rin regarda de ses yeux sa gauche et sa droite avant de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler ici, que c'était quelque chose de privée. Elle prit la main de Fuji dans la sienne pour la tirer hors de la classe et ensuite, entrer dans les toilettes des filles, au bout du couloir.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler, dans les toilettes, Yamato ? L'interrogea perplexe la brune.

Elle sentait comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elles auraient très bien pu aller dehors ou même se voir dans un café si cela était trop intime. Elle ouvrit légèrement ses yeux bleus, détaillant l'expression du visage de Rin. De la sueur était présente sur son front montrant un signe de stress et son regard était fuyard, alors que normalement elle lui parlait face à face. Quelque chose clochait vraiment avec elle.

Quand elle s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Un groupe de trois filles entra. Fuji en reconnut une. La plus grande fan du club de tennis et présidente du fan-club de Tezuka.

-Kohinata, déclara simplement Fuji en la voyant.

-Fuji, comme on se retrouve. J'ai vraiment été contente d'apprendre que tu avais été exclue du club, dit-elle en crachant son nom de dégoût.

Suzune fronça ses sourcils en l'observant mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Yamato en souriant. Que faisait-elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Était-elle tombée dans un...

-Merci Yamato-chan de nous l'avoir apporter ici. Il n'y avait qu'à toi qu'elle aurait fait suffisamment confiance pour être traîner ici sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, ricana la fan.

Rin regarda Fuji dans les yeux, ceux-ci reflétant le regret qu'elle ressentait avant de sortir des toilettes, une des deux filles qui accompagnaient Kohinata fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Tu as utilisé Yamato pour m'attirer ici ? Comprit alors Suzune.

Elle avait baissée sa garde et n'avait pas su déchiffrer le comportement étrange de Rin. Elle avait été imprudente. Sans qu'elle ne puisse riposter, la brune vit alors les deux copines de Kohinata s'avancer vers elle et prendre, chacune, un de ses bras dans les leurs. Elles l'immobilisaient, pourquoi ? Que comptait faire Kohinata ? Fuji essaya de se défaire de leur emprise sans y arriver. Elles étaient bien plus fortes qu'elles ne le laissaient paraître.

-Tu es encore plus lâche que tu ne le laisses paraître, continua la brune, un léger sourire au lèvre. Manipuler Yamato pour qu'elle m'emmène ici et te servir de tes sous-fifres pour me garder immobile...

Ce sourire et les mots de Fuji n'eurent aucun mal à énerver Kohinata qui lui lança un regard des plus noir.

-Allons, Fuji, arrêter de bouger ou ça ne donnera pas le résultat attendu, la conseilla la fan en marchant vers elle, une paire de ciseaux en main.

* * *

Fuji empoigna les mèches de cheveux de couleur brune qui traînaient au sol, lentement. Elle entendait encore le rire de ces filles résonné dans les toilettes. En plus de s'être fait couper la chevelure, Kohinata ne s'était pas retenue pour lui donner un ou deux coups de pied dans le ventre et plusieurs gifles au visage. Suzune posa doucement sa main sur son estomac, retenant une grimace de douleur.

Elle se releva du sol en s'appuyant sur le lavabo et se regarda ensuite dans le miroir. Ses cheveux qui avant touchaient presque ses hanches arrivaient désormais à ses épaules. Elle serra sa mâchoire en se voyant. Elle avait l'air pitoyable.

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses mèches coupées inégalement et son uniforme froissé. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, essayant d'atténuer la couleur vive que renvoyaient ses joues et arrangea péniblement ses cheveux. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien.

En visionnant sa montre du regard, elle remarqua qu'elle avait été bloquée ici plus d'une heure. Il ne devait plus y avoir personne dans le couloirs, ni dans les classes. Mais la seule chose qui la préoccupa sur le moment fut Akaya. Ils auraient du se rejoindre à leur lieu habituel il y a 20 minutes de cela.

Elle soupira en se fixant de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir ainsi. Elle devait donc le prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Fuji se sentit mal de savoir qu'il aura attendu pour rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça devant lui.

Elle ramassa son sac, placé dans le coin de la pièce, et en sortit son téléphone. Elle tapa son message à Akaya avant de lui envoyer directement après.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit agacé ou même énervé, mais rien. Quand elle lue le message qu'il lui avait renvoyé, elle sourit.

 _« Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, mais je suis heureux que tu m'aies prévenu. La prochaine fois ne me laisse pas en plan sans messages pendant 20 minutes. Je me suis senti abandonné, seul assis à ma table._

 _On se voit demain alors ou pas ? »_

Elle lui répondit qu'elle sera présente et referma son mobile qu'elle replaça dans son sac. La brune chercha ensuite son plumier duquel elle prit sa paire de ciseaux.

Elle se leva de sa position accroupie et se pencha sur le miroir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses cheveux ainsi couper. Elle devait les arranger puisqu'elle devrait s'habituer à cette longueur. Ils ne repousseront pas du jour au lendemain, malheureusement.

* * *

Après une dernière vérification d'ensemble, elle retint un soupire de soulagement. Ses mèches étaient toutes de longueur égales, son visage était moins rouge et son ventre ne la faisait presque plus souffrir. Elle pouvait enfin quitter les toilettes. Ce lieu était devenu dans son esprit un endroit à risque...

Elle poussa la porte et sortit dans le couloir, silencieux et vide. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le corridor tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin de la sortie. Ça l'agaçait vraiment d'avoir du annuler sa sortie avec Kirihara, c'était une des seules choses dont elle pouvait profiter et elle l'avait ratée...

-Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Se moqua une voix dans son dos.

Elle ne tourna même pas sa tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler pour la reconnaître.

-Tezuka, tu aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'avais envie de changement.

Le brun lâcha un rire d'irritation en entendant sa réplique.

-Ça ne t'as pas énervé ? Je pensais que tu serais en train de pleurer.

-Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux Tezuka. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Tu as pourtant entendu ma conversation avec Oishi. Je ne fuis pas. Et ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me faire tomber, contra-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

Soudainement, la main du garçon la retint sur place alors qu'il caressait les mèches de cheveux qui tombait dans les yeux de Suzune.

-C'est quand même du gâchis d'avoir couper une aussi belle chevelure. Je te préférais les cheveux longs, Fuji, lui avoua-t-il d'un ton profond.

A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Il l'ignorait toute la journée pour ensuite venir lui parler en fin d'après-midi et lui dire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues Tezuka ? Est-ce toi qui leur a demandé de faire ça ?

-Non, elles se sont juste proposées. Je n'ai fais qu'accepter. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles coupent tes cheveux.

Il recula ensuite et remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-J'ai pu voir que les petits tours de mes coéquipiers ne fonctionnaient pas sur toi. Il est peut-être temps que l'on passe à un niveau supérieur, l'avertit le brun.

Sa voix était toujours impassible et pourtant, Fuji pouvait y percevoir autre chose. Tezuka semblait dangereux à ce moment-là.

-Si tu ne voulais me dire que cela, le salua-t-elle en continuant son chemin vers la sortie.

Elle ne vit cependant pas Tezuka sourire dans son dos. Les actes de ces filles n'étaient que le début de ce qu'elle imaginait. Le début de quelque chose de bien plus grand...

* * *

 **À** **suivre...**

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 07-10-15.**

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre 3. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas ^^ Excusez-moi les fautes s'il y en a.

On se voit prochainement pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 4. Dans celui-ci nous parlons plus d'Akaya et Fuji, j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

Merci à **YumeChikaraAra, Akadream** et **ReimaChan** pour leur commentaire.

 **ReimaChan :** _Tezuka serait sans doute capable de ça, c'est vrai :) Pour ce qui est de la pratique entre ces deux-là, je te laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait bien se passer. Et ouais, les filles et les cheveux, c'est une grande histoire d'amour xD Cependant je ne trouve pas d'explication à ta question. C'est sans doute un classique depuis la nuit des temps. Merci d'avoir commenter e de suivre ! ^^_

 **Akadream _:_** _Comme je suis en vacances, j'ai énormément de temps à consacrer à l'écriture donc ne sois pas étonné de la rapidité de mes postes ;) Merci d'aimer ma fiction, ça me fait chaud au cœur *-* Et bien, ce chapitre, je l'espère régalera tout tes désirs... ;p Tezuka est capable de beaucoup de choses farfelues et autres. Tu le remarquera en suivant les autres chapitres, mais je ne te dis rien de plus. Surprise :p Et ouais, Yamato, Oishi, ... Après ce sera qui hein ?! x) N'aie pas peur, tout se passera bien... Pour toi, mais pas pour Fuji ! xD Merci de suivre la fiction, vraiment !_

 **YumeChikaraAra :** _Merci, je suis contente de savoir que tu trouves mon style d'écriture bien ! Pour ce qui est de la coupe de Fuji, oui, tu peux l'imaginer comme dans le manga/anime, c'est d'ailleurs comme cela que je la pensais aussi. T'aimes Tezuka méchant ?!... Moi également XD Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)_

 _Prince of tennis_ ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses.**

* * *

Fuji se demandait si ce qu'il s'était passé était aussi un coup de Kohinata et ses copines. Elle regarda sa paume et appuya dessus, essayant de stopper l'affluence de sang.

Alors qu'elle était partit à son casier quelques minutes, laissant ses affaires sur son bureau, elle n'avait pas pensée au fait que quelqu'un puisse lui faire une petite blague. Et pas une des plus gentilles.

Quand elle avait ouvert son plumier et qu'elle avait tendue sa main à l'intérieur pour en sortir son stylo, sa paume avait rencontrée quelque chose de froid et de coupant. Suzune avait retenue un petit cri de surprise et avait ensuite jetée un coup d'œil à sa trousse. Une lame était visible dans le fond de cette dernière. La lumière se reflétait dessus et montrait à quel point elle était tranchante.

Fuji se pencha sur son sac, posé au sol, et chercha son mouchoir. Elle le trouva et l'appuya contre sa blessure, ne voulant pas en mettre partout et surtout pas sur son uniforme. Qu'allait dire Akaya s'il voyait des tâches de sang sur sa veste en plus de se poser des questions sur sa nouvelle coupe ?

D'ailleurs, le matin même, lorsqu'elle était entrée en classe, elle avait pue sentir sur elle le regard de tout ses camarades et particulièrement celui d'Eiji. Il avait probablement du être surpris mais n'avait fait aucunes remarques là-dessus, déconcertant la brune. Elle aurait pensée qu'il aurait été le premier à dire quelque chose, mais rien. Ce qui n'était pas pour la déranger, au contraire.

Suzune soupira et retourna son plumier sur son banc, le vidant de tout le matériel qu'il contenait. Il fallait mieux qu'elle soit prudente. Elle avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'il s'était passé hier et là, avec son plumier, n'était que le prologue de ce qui suivrait bientôt.

* * *

Elle marcha lentement sur les pavés de la rue. Dans quelques minutes, elle sera arrivée au café où elle avait prit l'habitude d'aller avec Akaya. Elle appréhendait un peu. Que dirait-il ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne chercherait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment déroulé. Si jamais il venait à le faire, elle ne pourrait pas le retenir de tout savoir.

Elle poussa la porte du café et remarqua qu'elle était la première arrivée, Akaya n'étant pas encore présent. Elle ne se posa pas de questions, pensant juste qu'il était en retard.

Elle s'assit à une table près des fenêtres du café pour garder un œil sur ce qu'il se déroulait à l'extérieur. Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Kirihara arriver et s'installer à la table.

-Fuji ...- san?

La voix du garçon la fit sursauter alors qu'elle pivota son regard dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouvait observer un air ahuri sur le visage du garçon, remarquant ses yeux la dévisager.

-... Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? L'interrogea-t-il après un moment de silence.

La brune hocha de la tête en prenant une de ses mèches entre deux de ses doigts.

-Oui, tu aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais pourquoi ?

Fuji retint un soupir. Il posait toujours les questions qu'il ne fallait pas... Elle posa ses mains sur la table et tripota légèrement les manches de sa veste. Les yeux d'Akaya furent ainsi attirés par la bandage blanc qui enroulait la main gauche de la jeune fille.

-Et cette blessure..., continua le garçon.

A la mention de la coupure, Suzune retira ses bras de la table, gênée. Elle avait totalement oubliée ce détail-là. Elle n'avait pas été prudente, encore une fois.

-Pour les cheveux, j'avais envie d'un peu de changement, expliqua lentement la brune. Et pour la blessure... En me faisant à manger, je me suis brûlée avec la casserole, mentit-elle.

La moue sur le visage du deuxième année fit comprendre à Fuji qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'aventure pas plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Vraiment pas.

Suzune vit la main d'Akaya se lever vers ses cheveux avant qu'il ne l'abaisse, rendant curieuse la jeune fille. Qu'avait-il voulut faire ? Elle le détailla après son geste annulé. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux étaient fixés sur la table.

-Tes cheveux sont mieux ainsi, je pense, commença-t-il embarrassé. Ça te donne un air plus... mature, rajouta-t-il faiblement.

Fuji sourit à sa déclaration. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en les dénouant de nœuds inexistants.

-Et bien, merci, **Ki-ri-ha-ra~** , le remercia-t-elle en détachant chacune des syllabes de son nom.

Le garçon s'empourpra à cela avant de se défendre en disant qu'elle n'avait pas à le taquiner pour si peu.

-C'est juste que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma nouvelle coupe de plaît, lui avoua-t-elle souriante.

Akaya lui renvoya son sourire et commença à parler de sa journée de cours, grimaçant en arrivant au moment de la pratique de tennis. Il informa Fuji de son impatience à commencer leur match le lendemain, même si elle le savait déjà. Le garçon l'interrogea sur l'heure à laquelle il devait arriver, précisant qu'il n'était pas du matin le week-end.

-On se rejoint devant le café pour 13h, un parc se trouve non loin d'ici, proposa la brune. Il y a plusieurs courts de tennis et j'avais l'habitude d'y aller avec...

Elle se stoppa en remarquant ce qu'elle disait. Ses yeux se plissèrent en repensant à _eux_ et à _lui_ avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle soupira et reprit son air habituel. Heureusement, le deuxième année ne semblait pas avoir comprit ce qu'elle avait voulue dire.

-Comme je disais, ce sera l'endroit parfait. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui y va alors, avec un peu de chance, nous serons seuls, termina-t-elle. Si tu le souhaites, après, nous pouvons nous rendre chez moi pour revoir ton anglais, renchérit-elle.

Akaya croisa les bras sur son torse et leva sa tête en l'air. Il sembla en état de concentration totale, amusant énormément Fuji qui ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. En faite, elle ne l'avait jamais vue sous cet angle-là.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, était la fois où il était venu à Seigaku après s'être endormi dans le bus de ce qu'elle avait comprit de Niou qui l'accompagnait. La deuxième fois, elle l'avait affrontée dans un match qu'elle avait gagnée. Fuji avait voulue lui faire comprendre que le tennis n'était pas un jeu où le but était de blesser son adversaire jusqu'au sang.

Après cela, elle l'avait plusieurs fois revue sans pour autant lui parler.

C'était pour cela que ce jour-là, au parc, elle avait été confuse de le voir. Il lui avait dit qu'il la croyait alors que personne d'autre ne le faisait. Cela l'avait surprise au plus haut point, mais elle avait pu apprendre à le connaître plus en profondeur grâce à ça.

C'était un garçon joyeux et énergique en dehors des courts de tennis et plutôt soucieux des autres, étonnement. Il semblait être tout le contraire de ce qu'il était au tennis. Il n'était cependant pas parfait non plus. Il avait des lacunes en anglais et d'autres matières, il mettait souvent les pieds dans le plat et parfois, il parlait pour ne rien dire. Mais grâce à lui, Fuji avait sue s'évader des jours qui commençaient à se ressembler. Il était comme de l'oxygène pur que l'on remettait dans une capsule de plongeur.

\- ...-san... Fuji-san !

Les yeux bleus de Suzune rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes d'Akaya à seulement quelques centimètres des siens. Elle ne rougit pas, mais sentit son cœur rater un battement. Que... ?

-Enfin, souffla le plus jeune. J'ai eu peur, tu ne me répondais plus.

-Excuse-moi Kirihara.

Akaya soupira avant de se remettre un sourire sur le visage. Il s'appuya contre la table, se rapprochant grandement de la brune.

-Je répète alors. Ça me va pour le parc, mais tu es sûr que je peux venir chez toi ? Peut-être que tes parents ne seront pas d'accord...

-Ça ne sera pas un problème, le coupa-t-elle retenant un ton sec.

Le garçon acquiesça alors et retint un bâillement en plaçant une main sur sa bouche. Il posa sa tête dans ses bras croisés, eux-même sur la table. Suzune pouvait voir les yeux du garçon se fermer progressivement.

-Mauvaise nuit ? Le questionna-t-elle doucement.

-Non, il fallait juste que je batte le boss du jeu que j'ai commencé il y a deux jours, lâcha-t-il las.

Voyant que le garçon s'apprêtait à s'endormir sur la table, Fuji secoua son épaule délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer. Kirihara leva péniblement ses yeux verts vers elle, les paupières mi-closes. Elle se leva, prenant son sac et celui de Akaya, et s'arrêta à côté de lui.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Je n'ai pas envie que tu le rates parce que tu t'es endormis sur le trottoir, rit-elle calmement.

Akaya grommela quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, mais elle ne se posa pas de questions. Alors qu'il ramassait son sac contenant ses affaires de tennis, il tendit sa main vers son autre sac, présent dans la main blessée de la brune.

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais le tenir pour toi, l'avertit Fuji. Tu dois être épuisé après tout.

-Laisse-moi le porter. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, contra Kirihara.

Fuji inclina sa tête sur la côté, interrogatrice. Akaya prit son sac de la main de la jeune fille en faisant attention à ne pas défaire son bandage, il attira ensuite à lui la main gauche de la jeune fille en lui montrant le bandage.

-Ça dois te faire souffrir, non ? Je sais ce que ça fait d'être blesser alors je peux imaginer ta douleur, même si ce n'est qu'une brûlure. Il ne faudrait pas apposer une forte pression dessus, se justifia-t-il posément bien qu'il détourna le regard.

Suzune le regarda surprise par son attention. Elle le laissa donc aller pour ne pas briser le geste qu'il venait de lui faire. Ils marchèrent tout les deux jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où allait attendre Akaya. La plus âgée lui offrit de rester attendre avec lui le transport, mais le garçon refusa.

-Tu es peut-être mon aînée, tu restes quand même une fille, débuta-t-il, une couleur apparaissant sur ses joues. Il commence à faire nuit et ça me plairait pas de savoir que tu es toute seule dehors. De plus, ça aurait plutôt du être moi qui aurait du te proposer de te raccompagner...

La brune fut attendrie par l'action de son cadet. Akaya était vraiment différent de quand il était sur les courts.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Kirihara, mais si tu insistes, accepta-t-elle. Je t'enverrais un message dès que je serais chez moi.

Le joueur hocha de la tête, calmé. Il la regarda partir jusqu'à ce que la pénombre cache totalement la silhouette de la brune de sa vision. Il s'assit sur le banc de l'arrêt et attendit son bus, patiemment.

Ça lui avait vraiment fait un choc de la voir les cheveux courts, aux épaules, mais il la trouvait mieux ainsi. Comme il lui avait dit, cela la rendait plus mature, cependant il n'avait pas osé rajouter que ça la rendait plus belle aussi.

Rien que de penser à cela, il rougit. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça ? C'était Fuji dont il parlait.

Bien vite, ses sourcils froncés remplacèrent son visage gêné. La blessure de la brune lui revint en tête. Il avait aperçut sur le bandage blanc une mince tâche rouge. Une brûlure n'aurait pas laisser de trace elle. C'était une autre sorte de blessure, plus une coupure il dirait. Mais pourquoi Fuji lui avait menti ? Elle aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'elle s'était coupée avec un couteau par exemple. Il se posait d'ailleurs des questions sur la véritable origine de l'égratignure.

En y pensant un peu plus, Fuji ne semblait pas du genre à se blesser elle-même. Elle avait l'air de faire attention à ses mains s'il pouvait dire, alors comment ?

Il soupira en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Même si c'était toujours l'été, le mois de Septembre était déjà bien entamé et le froid revenait lentement. Il rit furtivement en repensant à son anniversaire qui arrivait bientôt. Après tout, le 25 septembre était dans seulement une semaine tout au plus.

Peut-être en parlerait-il à Fuji ?

Inconsciemment, il ne pouvait pas imaginer se voir passer au moins une journée sans penser à Fuji. C'était étrange, mais lui-même n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. C'était devenu son quotidien sans qu'il ne le remarque...

* * *

Quand Fuji atteint enfin son appartement, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Comme l'avait dit Akaya le soir était vite tombé et un sentiment d'angoisse lui avait prit la poitrine aux mots du garçon. Elle devenait de plus en plus méfiante depuis ce qu'il se passait à l'école. Pas qu'elle avait peur que Tezuka l'agresse près de chez elle, mais il était capable de choses semblables à son avis...

Elle ouvrit sa porte calmement, se dévêtit de sa veste et se déchaussa de ses chaussures avant de rejoindre le salon et de s'effondrer sur le canapé, ses affaires tombant au sol dans un petit bruit. Elle était épuisée et n'avait même plus la force de se faire à manger. Peut-être que la fatigue d'Akaya avait déteint sur elle ? Elle rit à cette pensée avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre un visage sérieux.

La seule chose qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui était le coup de la lame dans le plumier et rien d'autre. Elle appréhendait le lendemain avec une peur contenue. Elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui lui arriverait au collège. Tezuka lui avait dit que ce ne serait plus eux qui lui ferait des farces ainsi, mais à qui pensait-il ?

Elle souffla d'agacement. Elle se prenait la tête pour rien.

Elle se leva du fauteuil et rejoignit sa salle de bain. Elle se détailla dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en désordre à cause du vent qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Elle les regarda de plus près.

 _/ Je te préférais les cheveux longs, Fuji /_

La phrase que lui avait dit Tezuka le jour précédent lui revint en tête. Elle se sentit bien de voir qu'ils étaient maintenant courts. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas plaire au brun, de n'importe quelle manière qui soit.

 _/ Tes cheveux sont mieux ainsi, je pense. Ça te donne un air plus... mature/_

Comme pour lui faire oublier Tezuka, la voix d'Akaya résonna dans son esprit. Elle sourit en y repensant. Il pouvait faire des gaffes, mais il pouvait aussi la rendre heureuse. Il était vraiment une bonne personne. Pas parfait, pouvant faire des fautes et blesser, mais cela ne le rendait que plus humain après tout.

Son observation faciale terminée, elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers son ventre. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, le jour d'avant, elle avait pu remarquer la présence d'ecchymoses sur ses côtes et une sur son ventre, montrant à quel point Kohinata ne l'aimait pas. Elle tendit sa main vers un stick sur une étagère de la pièce et l'appliqua sur son ventre. Elle frissonna à la froideur du baume. Elle en appliqua ensuite à sa cheville.

C'était la seule blessure qu'Akaya n'avait pas vu, pour cause, ses chaussettes cachaient le pansement qui l'entourait. Même si la foulure lui faisait plutôt mal quand elle marchait, elle essayait d'éviter de le montrer. Elle espérait intérieurement pour que la pratique avec Akaya le lendemain se passe bien.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il repère l'hématome au cours du match.

En se rappelant soudainement sa discussion avec le garçon à l'arrêt de bus, elle partit chercher son téléphone. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenue.

Elle se dépêcha d'écrire son message et de lui envoyer. Elle reçue la réponse quelques secondes après. Kirihara était vraiment rapide pour répondre aux messages, constata-t-elle.

 _« Je suis rassuré. Je suis moi aussi rentré. Mon bus est arrivé quelques minutes après ton départ seulement. On se voit demain, alors, au café. »_

A la fin du texte, elle vit un petit bonhomme souriant. Elle s'esclaffa derrière sa main en déposant son mobile sur la table basse du salon.

Elle avait hâte d'être aux courts de tennis pour jouer avec son cadet aux cheveux bouclés. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus touchée à sa raquette et ça lui manquait déjà.

Elle espérait seulement ne pas croiser là-bas ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas voir...

* * *

 **À** **suivre...**

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 07-10-15.**

* * *

Voici la fin, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Si jamais il y a des fautes, excusez-moi. J'ai du les rater à ma relecture. J'essayerais de les retrouver et de les corriger ;)

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	5. Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 5.

Merci à **Akadream , ReimaChan** et **akemi-kiseki** pour leur commentaire.

 **akemi-kiseki :** _Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite !_

 **ReimaChan _:_** _C'est vrai que je l'imaginais la tête collé à son téléphone en attendant le message de Fuji xD_ _Merci pour ton commentaire et de voir que tu suis l'histoire me rend très contente :D_

 **Akadream :** _C'est toujours un bonheur de lire tes longs commentaire. Et bien toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouve dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Pour ce qui est de l'obsession de Tezuka, on peut dire - pas qu'il empirera - mais qu'il fera faire à Fuji des choses... Je te laisse imaginer ;) Pour le coup de la lame, on ne saura pas qui a fait le coup alors je te laisse choisir toi même le coupable :) Ton avis est très bien sortit, ne t'en fais pas ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et merci de suivre mon histoire ! :)_

 _Prince of tennis_ appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?.**

* * *

Fuji se réveilla de bonne heure, le samedi matin. Elle avait largement cinq heures devant elle avant d'avoir à rejoindre le café pour y retrouver Akaya. Elle se leva de son lit et s'étira longuement. Tendant sa main vers son téléphone, elle vérifia ses messages. Peut-être que sa sœur lui en aurait envoyer un pour la prévenir d'un passage prochain, mais rien. Par contre, elle remarqua avoir reçu un message du garçon de deuxième année à Rikkai. Elle sourit à cela avant d'ouvrir le message.

« _Dois-je t'apporter toutes mes interrogations d'anglais que j'ai déjà fais jusqu'à présent ?_

 _Tu pourras ainsi constater mon niveau minable... Je te remercie de m'aider en anglais, vraiment._

 _On se retrouve au café »_

Elle relit le texte deux fois, ses yeux à moitié ouvert à la première lecture. Suzune sourit en refermant son mobile et en le reposant sur la table de chevet. Elle venait de lui envoyer sa réponse et avait confirmée sa question, voulant examiner là où il avait le plus de difficultés.

Fuji se leva et se prépara lentement. Elle n'avait pas à se presser, vu l'heure qu'il était. Elle se prépara son déjeuner et rassembla ses affaires. Elle mangea calmement pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge au mur. Elle avait encore assez de temps avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

* * *

Quand elle sortit de chez elle, son sac de tennis en main et habillée en conséquence, elle décida de traîner un peu en ville, regardant les différentes vitrines des magasins. Elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir à nouveau entendre le bruit de la petite balle jaune rebondissant contre sa raquette et frappant le sol. Ce bruit lui avait manquait durant toute cette semaine-ci.

En tournant au détour d'une rue, elle vit une chevelure courte brune familière. Une qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis longtemps.

-Yuuta...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais le garçon semblait l'avoir entendu et tourna sa tête dans la direction de Suzune. Cette dernière vit son regard se voiler, alors qu'il détournait ses yeux d'elle.

A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ça se passait comme ça. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il marcha vers elle.

-Yuuta...

-Nee-san, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il interdit, bien que sa voix laisse entendre de la tristesse et de la colère.

Suzune ne répondit pas, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il parlait sûrement de Echizen. Après tout, de tout les clubs de tennis qu'ils avaient affrontés jusqu'à maintenant qui n'était pas au courant de son départ précipité en Amérique ?

-Ce que tu as entendu n'est pas la vérité, commença posément la brune.

Son petit frère ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'il la coupa brusquement.

-Maintenant, on fait référence à toi en tant que mauvaise joueuse. J'entends des rumeurs comme quoi tu étais jalouse du talent de Echizen et que tu l'enviais au point de le blesser pour ne plus qu'il fasse ses techniques. Et comme toujours, je suis le petit frère de cette personne. Ne peux-tu pas t'effacer un tant soit peu de ma vie ? Avec ce que tu as fais, tu en as juste rajouté une couche.

La jeune fille se figea à ses paroles. Alors, il y avait de telles rumeurs sur elle ? Elle n'avait pas été au courant de ça.

-Tu crois ces rumeurs ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-...Elle ne peuvent être que vraies puisqu'elles viennent de Seigaku. C'est Mizuki-san qui les a entendu en allant l'autre jour là-bas. J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais été exclue du club de tennis... Dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose pour moi. Tu n'apparaîtras plus dans les compétitions et je pourrais enfin prouver mes propres capacités, souffla-t-il.

La brune ne dit rien. A toutes leurs conversations, Yuuta rejetait la faute sur elle et ne l'écoutait jamais s'expliquer. Avec le temps, elle avait finit pas comprendre que ça ne servait à rien avec lui. Elle l'avait perdue définitivement...

Quand il l'a quitta après lui avoir avouer qu'il avait été déçu par son geste envers le garçon de première, elle partit s'asseoir sur un banc qu'elle avait vue sur son chemin. La brune n'avait pas vue son frère depuis un certain temps, mais il gardait toujours cette même rancune envers elle.

Son attention fut vite rattrapée quand elle lança un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle était restée plus d'une heure et demi à flâner en ville. Elle se leva de sa place et marcha vers le café, près de la gare. Si elle s'était reprit un peu plus tard, elle aurait fait attendre Akaya.

Elle pressa un peu le pas en regardant l'heure. Elle sourit doucement en se voyant déjà jouer contre lui...

* * *

Quand elle arriva au café, elle vit Akaya apparaître au bout de la rue. Techniquement, elle était la première arrivée.

-Fuji-san, la salua-t-il en courant dans sa direction, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle le salua en retour. Il se stoppa à côté d'elle et replaça ses sacs correctement sur son épaule. Il se retourna ensuite vers elle.

-Je te suis, déclara-t-il à la brune.

Elle rit et commença à se diriger vers le parc, Akaya sur ses talons. Ils parlèrent un peu de l'anglais qu'ils allaient aborder après leur petit match avant de se concentrer sur ce qui allait se passer sur les courts.

-Fuji-san, j'ai vraiment peur d'entrer dans le Mode Bloodshot ou même pire, dans celui que j'ai utilisé contre Inui et Kaidoh, au National, lui avoua-t-il préoccupé.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son épaule, rassurante.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kirihara, tout va bien se passer. Et puis, je suis là pour t'aider à le contrôler si tu n'as pas oublié, renchérit-elle, gentiment.

Akaya acquiesça bien que ses yeux reflétaient toujours l'appréhension. Il regarda du coin de l'œil la brune à côté de lui et retint un soupir. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la blesser. Et si ça se passait comme durant le tournoi du Kanto...

Fuji qui voyait son cadet broyé du noir, fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter autant, elle n'était pas aussi faible que ça. Mais elle ne le prenait pas mal pour autant, elle trouva plutôt ça mignon de sa part de se préoccuper d'elle.

Arrivés aux courts de tennis, Fuji remarqua avec soulagement qu'ils étaient vides. Ils les avaient donc pour eux tout seuls. Elle entra dans un des court, sortit sa raquette et deux balles de son sac. Elle fit un signe à Akaya pour qu'il rentre aussi et qu'il se prépare.

-Kirihara, tout va bien se passer, lui répéta-t-elle réconfortante. Et puis, si jamais je venais à être blesser, ne rejette pas la faute sur toi-même mais plutôt sur mon manque de réflexes.

Le garçon ne fit que se placer sur le terrain, attendant que Fuji fasse son service. Celle-ci fit rebondir plusieurs fois la balle sur le sol, ne pouvant retenir un sourire et la lança en l'air.

-Je ne vais pas me retenir, Kirihara, prévint-elle en frappant dans la balle.

Le match débuta alors. Akaya n'avait pas trop de mal à renvoyer la balle au début, mais quand la jeune fille commença à inclure ses _contres,_ il perdit rapidement le premier jeu. Il respira un bon coup en se disant que ce n'était que le début, qu'il n'avait pas à s'énerver pour si peu.

Cependant, quand les trois jeu suivants furent également remporter par Fuji, quelque chose en lui se déchaîna. Il crispa sa main sur sa raquette en essayant de le repousser le plus possible. Il devait le retenir jusqu'au bout. Il ne devait pas le laisser sortir.

 _-Tu ne veux quand même pas te faire battre par une fille ? Laisse-moi sortir et je pourrais gagner le match-_

Il retint sa respiration quelque instants tellement la tentation était forte. Il regarda Fuji se préparer à renvoyer la balle, en souriant. Elle semblait s'amuser... Lorsqu'il tendit son bras pour rattraper la balle et l'envoyer de l'autre côté, celle-ci toucha le filet alors qu'il tombait au sol après avoir trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

La brune s'avança près du filet, ne voyant pas le garçon se relever avant d'entendre un rire glaciale s'élever sur le terrain. Elle vit Akaya se redresser petit à petit et essuyer le sang qui coulait de son genoux. Fuji sue alors que ce n'était plus le Akaya avec qui elle avait prit l'habitude de discuter à une table dans le café.

-Je vais te teindre en rouge, ricana-t-il soudainement en prenant la balle dans sa main et en la compressant entre ses phalanges.

Fuji ouvrit ses yeux devant cela et se mit en place. C'était le même service qu'il avait fait contre elle au tournoi du Kanto. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

-Fais attention à toi, même moi je ne sais pas où elle va rebondir, lui conseilla sarcastiquement le diable en lançant la balle.

Elle plissa ses yeux et regarda la balle arriver vers elle. Bien que le petit rond jaune aille dans une direction totalement aléatoire, elle le rattrapa et le renvoya de l'autre côté. Akaya en voyant cela, s'énerva un peu plus et dirigea toutes ses frappes vers les chevilles de la brune. Contrairement à l'Akaya normal, son autre lui avait distingué sa blessure à la cheville droite et il ne se retenait pas pour la viser, prenant énormément de plaisir à la voir souffrir à chaque coup.

Fuji essaya de raisonner le garçon en lui disant que le tennis n'était pas un sport destiné à blesser les autres, mais le deuxième année ne sembla pas faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, s'isolant du monde qui l'entourait. Elle serra sa mâchoire en comprenant que ce serait bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait crue. Comment arriverait-elle à le calmer ?

Le match continua sans que Fuji ne trouve le moyen de le ramener à la normale.

* * *

Quand le match se finit, Fuji gagna 6-4 face au garçon, sa cheville droite la faisant souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Elle s'assit au sol, la tenant entre ses doigts. Sa chaussette blanche cachait le bandage qui se trouvait juste en dessous pour ne pas que Kirihara ne le remarque avant d'arriver ici. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se relever, il allait apercevoir sa foulure à la cheville.

Akaya, de l'autre côté du net, reprit ses esprits, dirigeant immédiatement son regard vers la brune de l'autre côté du terrain. Il la vit se tenir la cheville en grimaçant. Il mordit sur sa lèvre inférieur en courant vers elle, sautant par-dessus le filet, ne prenant pas la peine de le contourner.

-Fuji-san, je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute, s'excusa-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de la jeune fille. Si seulement je m'étais retenu plus longtemps.

-Akaya, ne t'en veux pas. Cette blessure est déjà là depuis le début de la semaine, alors ne t'en fais pas, le contra-t-elle.

Le garçon arqua ses sourcils, interrogateur. Comment ça depuis le début de la semaine ? Ne venait-il pas de la lui faire à l'instant, durant le match ?

-Fuji-san, qu'est-ce que...

Il se tut un instant et tout dans sa tête sembla se mettre en place instantanément. La blessure au nez, celle à la main, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux et là, sa cheville foulée. Tout était arrivée en à peine quatre jours alors qu'avant, à chaque fois qu'il la croisait durant une compétition, une fête de l'école ou même en ville, elle n'avait jamais semblée blesser ou encore démoralisée.

Et pourtant, durant la semaine qu'il venait de passer, il avait largement eu le temps d'observer la brune attentivement. Le premier jour elle n'avait rien eue, enfin pas avant qu'il ne sache qu'elle avait en faite une foulure à la cheville. Le lendemain, elle s'était ramenée avec un pansement sur le nez, à cause d'un ballon de basket. Le jour d'après, elle ne s'était pas présentée et pour finir, le jour qui avait suivit celui-là, elle avait une main dans le bandage et ses cheveux étaient désormais à ses épaules.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence... Tout avait débuté depuis le jour où Echizen avait été trahi par Seigaku alors que Fuji avait essayée de le raisonner sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? La questionna-t-il brusquement.

-Kirihara ?

-Tout a commencé depuis le Tournoi National... C'est eux, pas vrai ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

Le garçon avait haussé la voix en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu es déjà assez gentil pour me croire et pour passer ton temps avec moi. Je ne voulais pas t'encombrer plus avec des soucis qui ne sont pas les tiens, confessa-t-elle faiblement.

Elle soupira en fermant ses mains en poings. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Kirihara sur elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas le force de le confronter visuellement. Elle était fatiguée de tout et elle ne voulait pas avoir non plus à se justifier maintenant, même si c'était à Akaya.

Alors qu'elle n'entendit plus rien autour d'elle, pensant que Kirihara lui en voulait, elle sentit quelque chose lui passer dans le dos et sous les genoux. Elle retint un cri de surprise alors qu'elle se sentit soulever du sol.

-Dans un premier temps, occupons-nous de ta cheville, tu ne penses pas ? Lui dit-il.

Suzune le regarda, déconcertée et perdue. Il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça ? Elle leva sa tête vers lui et vit une moue sur son visage rougissant alors qu'il se pressait près du banc le plus proche du court. Elle rit doucement derrière sa main en passant ses bras autour du cou du garçon.

-Merci Kirihara, souffla-t-elle chaleureusement en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque.

Elle le sentit devenir plus chaud encore alors qu'elle riait un peu plus fort. Il était assez facile de le taquiner. Elle était vraiment heureuse de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir cacher ça, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter une conversation sérieuse avec lui. C'était indéniable qu'il lui poserait des questions.

* * *

Après qu'il l'ait posé sur un banc, il était parti chercher leur affaire sur le terrain, réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard. Il sortit de son sac un gel refroidissant et un bandage. Fuji ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était en possession de cela, inférant déjà qu'il avait du les apporter au cas où il se passerait quelque chose avec son mode.

-Je suppose que tu expliqueras tout chez toi ? Lui demanda curieusement Akaya.

La brune hocha de la tête en frissonnant au gel qu'appliquait le garçon sur sa cheville. Cette dernière était légèrement gonflée et bleu. Le garçon se demandait comment elle avait fait pour supporter cette foulure, alors que généralement on forçait la personne à ne pas marcher une journée entière pour que ça guérisse ou plus.

Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires et que Fuji se levait du banc, prudemment, le ciel se couvrit de nuages gris, annonçant une certaine pluie à venir.

-Rentrons vite chez moi, conclut la brune en avançant pas à pas vers la sortie du parc.

A mi-chemin de l'appartement de Fuji, quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur eux. La jeune fille, remarquant cela, attrapa la main de Kirihara pour ensuite commencer à courir vers chez elle.

-Fuji-san, tu ne devrais pas courir avec la foulure que tu as, essaya de l'arrêter le deuxième année.

-Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher. S'il venait à pleuvoir des cordes alors que nous ne sommes pas encore couvert, tu risquerais de tomber malade avec le peu de vêtements que tu portes.

Fuji faisait référence à la veste du garçon qu'elle portait sur les épaules quand ce dernier le lui avait donné, ne se retrouvant plus qu'en t-shirt et en short. Il rougit à la phrase et pressa ses jambes à suivre le rythme de la brune. Ils arrivèrent ainsi rapidement chez elle, avant que le déluge ne tombe entièrement.

Les cheveux et vêtements partiellement mouillés, les deux joueurs entrèrent dans l'appartement de la plus âgée. Kirihara retira ses chaussures et déposa ses affaires, avec ceux de Fuji, au sol. La brune lui demanda de la suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Suzune tendit à Akaya une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux.

En se dirigeant dans une autre pièce, alors que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés la regardait faire, elle lui tendit des vêtements secs et propres.

-Ce sont des vêtements que Yuuta à laisser avant de partir pour l'internat. Il ne les met plus alors tu peux les porter, lui expliqua-t-elle impassible.

Il la remercia et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand il revint dans le salon, qu'il finit par trouver après un moment, il vit Fuji l'attendre, assise dans un fauteuil. Il l'y rejoignit et la remercie à nouveau pour avoir reçu ses vêtements. Ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille ce qui l'avait étonné en s'habillant.

-Ne me remercie pas, au moins, ils servent à quelque chose comme ça, lui sourit-elle.

Un silence s'installe après cette phrase et seul le son de l'aiguille avançant dans l'horloge accrochée au mur retentit dans la pièce. Le garçon osa demander, après plusieurs secondes, si elle pouvait tout lui expliquer, de ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine.

-Tu dois t'être douter que je ne m'étais pas blessée pas moi-même, commença-t-elle en désignant sa main et sa cheville.

Le garçon hocha de la tête. Elle l'informa alors de toute la vérité. Tezuka qui l'avait poussé, qui lui avait lancé le ballon en pleine figure, des filles qui l'avaient coincés aux toilettes, de la lame placée dans son plumier. Elle lui expliqua aussi les farces qu'elle avait reçue d'Eiji, Momoshiro et Kaidoh, ainsi que de l'inefficacité du jus d'Inui sur elle. Cependant, elle ne lui parla pas de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Oishi, ni de la punition dont lui avait parlé Tezuka. Elle préféra le garder pour elle. S'il venait à être au courant, il lui dirait de refuser, relayant la sanction sur Oishi sans regret pour lui.

Le garçon, de son côté, se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir remarquer ce qu'il se passait avant.

-Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire, Fuji-san ?

-...Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Personne ne m'aidera, pas même mes camarades de classes. Il y a en une qui m'a déjà trahie, il faut donc s'attendre à ce que les autres fassent pareil. Le club de tennis est populaire à l'école et les fan-girls n'hésiteront pas non plus, déclara Fuji. Je vais juste attendre que l'année se termine. Au lycée, je suis sûr que tout se passera mieux. Il faut juste laisser couler.

Akaya mordit sa lèvre, se retenant de dire quelque chose. Il espérait aussi qu'au lycée tout s'arrêterait pour elle.

-Alors, allons-nous commencer tes leçons d'anglais, déballa soudainement la brune en souriant.

Le garçon grimaça en se rappelant ce petit détail. Il avala péniblement sa salive en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi pas une autre fois ? On pourrait tout simplement se faire un petit film, proposa-t-il.

Le sourire de la brune s'accentua alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Alors comme ça, le club de tennis ne te tient plus trop à cœur... ?

Akaya se figea tandis que tout lui revint en tête.

-J'ai failli oublié ça, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Bon, commençons maintenant ou nous n'aurons jamais terminés.

Le garçon se leva et partir chercher ses affaires. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'avec Fuji tout soit plus simple.

* * *

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 07-10-15.**

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 5. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !


	6. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 6. Veuillez excuser les fautes s'il y en a. J'ai écris le chapitre à 2h30 du matin et j'avais les yeux à moitié ouvert -.- xD

Merci à **Akadream et YumeChikaraAra** pour leur commentaire :)

 **Akadream :** _Personne ne laisse Fuji s'expliquer si tu peux le dire xD Oui, comme tu dis, les autres écoles sont aussi au courant. On aborde ce sujet dans le chapitre, tu auras donc plus d'informations dessus dedans :) Pour Akaya, j'avais peur de le faire OCC, mais je l'ai toujours vu comme ça : Joyeux, attentif et attentionné avec ceux qui ont son amitié. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu commentes chacun de mes chapitres ! Vraiment ! :D_

 **YumeChikaraAra :** _Merci pour tes deux commentaires, mais je ne vais répondre qu'à celui sur le chapitre 5, c'est pas grave ? ^^' Il est vrai que quand j'ai écris mon chapitre, je n'avais pas en tête de rajouter Yuuta, mais plutôt Tezuka. Cependant, celui-ci aura son heure plus tard *-* Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... XD Comme tu l'as deviné, oui, mais je te laisse lire pour comprendre :p_

 _Prince of tennis_ ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.**

* * *

Akaya soupira en s'étirant de tout son long. Enfin il venait de terminer les exercices que lui avait préparée Fuji. Cette dernière était assise sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin devant lui, lisant un livre. La garçon laissa son regard posé sur elle avant que la brune ne se sente observer et relève son attention de son bouquin pour la diriger vers son cadet.

-Kirihara, tu as fini ?

Il hocha paresseusement de la tête en marchant vers elle, sa feuille d'exercices en main. La brune la prit dans la sienne et commença à vérifier ses réponses. Les yeux du garçon divaguèrent jusqu'à la couverture de l'ouvrage que la jeune fille était en train de lire quelques secondes avant. Il grimaça en voyant que c'était du français.

Fuji était vraiment incroyable. Elle s'en sortait en japonais, anglais et français alors que lui ramait seulement avec le japonais. L'anglais était totalement impossible pour lui... C'était trop dur ! Il espérait vraiment que Fuji puisse l'aider à soulever sa tête hors de l'eau, car oui, avec l'anglais, il coulait profondément.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand son aînée le ramena à l'ordre. Elle lui rendit sa feuille, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors ?

-Et bien, plus de la moitié de tes réponses sont fausses, si ce n'est pour dire la totalité, soupira la brune. Tu n'avais vraiment pas menti en disant que tu n'étais pas fort en cette matière.

Akaya gémit de désespoir. Quand il avait rempli la feuille, il l'avait plutôt bien senti et avait trouvé cela facile, mais il n'avait rien mit de juste...

Fuji remarqua l'air du garçon aux cheveux noirs et sourit. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'emmena jusqu'à la table à laquelle elle l'assit et s'assit ensuite.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kirihara, je suis là pour t'expliquer, le rassura-t-elle.

Kirihara releva la tête et sourit à son tour, déterminé. Il écouta alors la brune lui expliquer ses différentes erreurs et lui donner quelques astuces pour qu'il puisse retenir quelques mots facilement.

La fin d'après-midi se passa donc ainsi et la nuit commença doucement à tomber quand ils eurent enfin terminés.

-Enfin, s'exclama joyeusement Akaya en levant les bras en l'air.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça.

-Merci Fuji-san, tu m'as été d'une grande aide. J'espère que je réussirais le test de lundi, espéra Akaya. Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais toujours recevoir des cours de toi, pour l'anglais ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

La brune sembla réfléchir quelque instant, posant une main sur son menton et faisant ainsi stresser le garçon, avant de sourire et d'acquiescer.

-Merci Fuji-san, la remercia-t-il.

Il partit alors chercher son sac pour ranger ses affaires et aller chercher ses vêtements qui devaient être secs à l'heure qu'il était. Quand il s'apprêta à sortir, un éclair déchira le ciel, grondant dans toute la ville. Akaya frissonna et referma la porte devant lui tout en reculant, mettant le plus de distance entre la sortie et son corps.

Fuji tira les rideaux et observa l'extérieur. Il pleuvait énormément et ça ne risquait pas de s'arrêter avant un bout de temps. Elle proposa alors au garçon de rester ici pour la nuit.

-Mais je ne risque pas de déranger ? Tes parents ne rentrent pas... ?

-Ils sont en voyage d'affaires donc aucun risque qu'ils viennent à passer le pas de la porte, lui avoua-t-elle nettement.

Il hocha de la tête à ça avant de sortir son téléphone, envoyant un message à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il passait la nuit chez une amie. Sa mère lui répondit en disant que c'était la meilleur chose à faire, son fils lui ayant expliquer la situation.

Akaya se retourna ensuite vers la brune qui rangea le parapluie qu'elle avait préparée pour le garçon à sa sortie. Il la suivit jusqu'au salon où il reposa ses affaires.

-Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami, lui dit Fuji en se filant en dehors du salon.

Le garçon la suivit et vit où se trouvait sa chambre, juste à côté de celle de Fuji en faite. La jeune fille lui montra où se trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin au cas où et lui présenta un pyjama, appartenant aussi à son frère.

Il était vraiment chanceux de faire la même taille que Yuuta. Il remercia à nouveau la brune tandis que cette dernière l'avertit qu'elle leur préparait à manger pour ce soir. Elle lui demanda aussi ce qu'il voulait manger, s'il avait un plat préféré où pas...

-Je ne suis pas difficile, répondit Akaya. Fais ce que tu as l'habitude de faire.

Suzune lui sourit et sortit de la chambre, rejoignant le salon. Le deuxième année à Rikkaidai s'installa sur le lit dans le coin de la pièce avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il se retrouvait à dormir chez Fuji sans qu'il ne l'ait prévu. Il se retint de rougir et respira un bon coup. Tant qu'il ne montrait pas qu'il avait peur des orages tout irait bien. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant la jeune fille même s'il l'avait déjà été en projetant son mode Bloodshot... Quand il y pensait, était-ce vraiment une faiblesse ?

Il reprit ses esprits quand Fuji l'appela, lui disant que le repas était prêt. Il sursauta en voyant qu'il était resté plus d'une trentaine de minutes couché sur le lit dans ses pensées.

Durant le souper, il félicita plusieurs fois Fuji pour sa cuisine, la trouvant succulente. Celle-ci accepta le compliment en souriant et en disant que ce n'était pourtant pas très extraordinaire.

-Pense un peu à moi qui ne sais même pas faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole, murmura Akaya.

Suzune rit derrière sa main en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas été une experte en cuisson et autres du jour au lendemain, qu'il avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle maîtrise tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire. La brune continua ensuite son repas, un regard vide sur le visage.

Akaya avait bien remarqué ce regard puisqu'elle le portait souvent depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint au café. S'était-il passé quelque chose avant qu'ils ne partent pour les courts de tennis ? Il se le demandait.

Le repas finit, Fuji débarrassa la table alors que Kirihara emporta ses affaires à sa chambre. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et il tressaillit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, tout comme les fantômes.

-Kirihara, tout va bien ?

Il sursauta, retenant un cri de surprise, alors qu'il croisait le regard de Fuji quand il se retourna. Il posa une main sur son cœur, celui-ci battant anormalement vite. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie en entendant sa voix.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa la brune bien qu'un sourire d'amusement était présent sur ses lèvres.

Le deuxième année continua de l'observer pour la voir reprendre son air vide. Il avala sa salive et se lança pour lui poser sa question.

-Que s'est-il passé Fuji-san ?

-Hum ? Comment ça ?

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogatrice. Les joues d'Akaya s'empourprèrent légèrement bien qu'il essaye de stopper l'affluence de sang dans ses joues. Il continua.

-Et bien, depuis que l'on s'est rejoint au café avant de partir vers les courts, tu sembles ailleurs. Tu as souvent le regard vide.

-Ah ça..., souffla-t-elle.

Elle détourna calmement le regard avant de sourire à nouveau.

-Ce n'est rien de grave, répliqua-t-elle.

-...Rien ne semble grave pour toi Fuji-san, lâcha faiblement Akaya.

Suzune fronça des sourcils à sa phrase et plissa des yeux.

-Comme pour ce que t'a fait Tezuka ou ces filles dans les toilettes. Lorsque tu l'expliques rien ne semble grave à tes yeux, mais c'est l'inverse pour moi !

-Kirihara...

-Je te crois et te fais confiance. Alors, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas me rendre l'appareil et me faire confiance à ton tour ?

La brune écarquilla ses yeux légèrement laissant entrevoir la couleur de son iris au garçon. Il ne put passer à côté du ressentit qu'il pouvait observer à l'intérieur. Suzune tripota ses mains avant de soupirer et de le regarder, face à face.

-J'ai vu Yuuta en ville avant l'heure de notre rendez-vous, déballa-t-elle lentement. Il semblait encore plus lointain que la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé. Cette fois-ci, il me l'a clairement dit pourtant.

-...Quoi ?

-Qu'il voulait que je m'efface de sa vie complètement.

Akaya fut étonné d'entendre ça. Comment un frère pouvait demander à sa sœur de disparaître totalement de sa vie ?

-Est-ce que tu as entendu des rumeurs qui courraient sur moi ? Le questionna ensuite Fuji.

Le garçon se raidit à la question et Fuji le remarqua très bien. Oui, il les avait entendu. Tout les clubs de tennis ayant affronter Seigaku les avaient entendus, il pouvait même dire. Après tout, Echizen était un adversaire fort et plutôt apprécier par certains membres des différents clubs. Il avait pensé qu'en épargnant à Fuji de les savoir, elle aurait eue moins à supporter...

-Tu étais donc au courant, soupira-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, tu dois avoir tes raisons. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de telles choses sur moi. C'est poussé assez loin, tu ne trouves pas ? Essaya-t-elle de rigoler.

Cependant, son rire ne sortit pas de sa gorge. Kirihara la regarda tristement. Elle devait se sentir mal en étant seulement au courant maintenant. Il mordit sur sa lèvre inférieur se retenant de faire une chose qu'il regretterait probablement plus tard. Il tendit, sans trop pouvoir se contrôler, ses bras vers son aînée.

Soudainement, un éclair éclata à l'extérieur de l'appartement et Akaya sursauta violemment en se tenant à la chose la plus proche de lui, Fuji.

-Tu as peur des orages ? L'interrogea-t-elle hébétée, sentant le corps du garçon trembler contre le sien.

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste été surpris, mentit-il avant de serrer plus fort la brune dans ses bras, un autre éclair retentissant.

Il sentit la main de Suzune passer dans ses cheveux, doucement, lui procurant un certain réconfort. Elle l'aida ensuite à se diriger vers la chambre qu'il utilisait. Finalement, leur discussion ne s'était pas terminé convenablement, mais aucuns des deux ne fit une remarque là-dessus.

Alors qu'il se couchait dans le lit, Fuji lui apporta une paire d'écouteurs qu'elle mit sur les oreilles du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Elle brancha le casque à son mobile et fit actionner le lecteur aléatoire de ses musiques personnelles. La musique atténuerait un peu le grondement des éclairs.

Akaya la remercia du regard alors qu'il se laissait bercer par le rythme lent de la mélodie qui tournait dans les écouteurs. Il ferma les yeux sans le remarquer et finit par s'endormir.

Fuji resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans un profond sommeil. Elle fit attention lorsqu'elle se leva du lit et ferma la porte derrière elle. L'orage grondait encore, mais plus aussi fort qu'avant. Elle rit doucement en repensant à Akaya dormant dans la pièce dans son dos. Il avait eu l'air tellement innocent et sans barrières.

Elle repensa alors à la question qu'il lui avait posé au début de leur conversation. Vraiment, ce garçon était vraiment observateur. La brune se mit en tête qu'elle devait être plus impassible. Si le garçon venait à voir qu'elle était bien plus blessée que celle, il lui poserait plus de questions.

Elle partit se coucher peu de temps après être sortit de la chambre du garçon. Elle ferma les yeux, l'image d'Akaya allongé dans son lit dans son esprit. Elle ne devait plus rien laisser transparaître. Elle ne voulait pas plus l'impliquer dans ses problèmes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant les yeux, la première question que se posa Kirihara fut : _Où suis-je?_ Puis il se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la soirée précédente et soupira. Il avait montré un de ses côtés faibles à Fuji...

Il se leva, enlevant le casque qu'il avait encore sur les oreilles, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit Suzune debout juste en face de lui. Il se recula précipitamment, surpris. Il entendit la jeune fille rire de son attitude et la regarda entrer dans la chambre.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Il acquiesça et se rapprocha de la brune. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait préparée le petit-déjeuner et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était venue le chercher.

Avant qu'Akaya ne quitte la chambre, Fuji l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

-Tu sais pour hier... Je te fais confiance aussi Kirihara, c'est juste que je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans des problèmes qui ne sont pas les tiens.

Le garçon soupira et se retourna vers elle, un regard ennuyé sur le visage.

-On est ami, pas vrai ? Et les amis sont fait pour s'entraider, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

En remarquant ce qu'il disait, il reprit pour la brune.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas et ne te trahirais pas non plus, la rassura-t-il à son tour.

Comme elle l'avait rassurée pour son anglais, il la rassurait pour son amitié. Fuji lui fit un doux sourire et lui rappela après que le petit-déjeuner était servi. Ils se pressèrent tout les deux vers le salon. Enfin, plutôt Akaya. Fuji ne faisait que le talonner en riant.

* * *

Lorsqu'Akaya passa le pas de la porte de l'immeuble, les rayons du soleil lui firent fermer un œil. Il posa une main devant son visage et regarda le ciel bleu, sans nuages. Il pivota ensuite vers la brune se souvenant de quelque chose.

-Fuji-san, puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce ?

-Mon anniversaire est le 25 septembre et j'aimerais organiser quelque chose avec toi, lui avoua-t-il embarrassé.

Fuji le fixa sans rien répondre plusieurs secondes avant de sourire.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit-elle. Tu auras 14 ans, réfléchit-elle. Il faut bien fêter ça.

Elle stoppa un instant.

-Tu veux m'inviter à une fête où il aura d'autres personnes. Enfin, je veux dire que s'il y aura tes coéquipiers, ça va être...

Akaya comprit immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence et la corrigea.

-J'y avais déjà pensé, mais quand je t'ai proposé que l'on fasse quelque chose pour mon anniversaire, je ne pensais qu'à nous deux.

La brune hocha de la tête à ça, touchée par l'attention du garçon. Elle lui dit qu'ils s'arrangeront pour ça quand ils se verront le surlendemain au café.

-Fais attention en rentrant, Kirihara.

Il lui cria qu'il faisait toujours attention. Elle rit et resta à l'extérieur jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Elle remonta dans son appartement et ferma la porte derrière elle. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, dont la lumière était toujours ouverte, elle remarqua les vêtements de Kirihara. Il semblait les avoir oublier. Elle les lui rapporterait demain.

Elle les prit dans ses bras, les replia et les mit dans un sac qu'elle se dit de ne pas oublier le jour d'après en partant au collège.

En se souvenant de cela, elle fronça des sourcils. Elle tendit la main vers son téléphone. Elle comptait appeler ces parents. Généralement, elle leur envoyait du courrier, sachant qu'ils répondaient presque jamais à aucun de ses appels. Cependant, là, elle devait leur parler de voix à voix.

-Allo ?

Fuji fut contente de voir que sa mère avait décrochée.

-Okaa-san, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

-Tu aurais pu nous écrire. Nous t'avons dit que les appels devaient être très urgents. Est-ce une urgence ?

-Pour moi, oui, répondit Fuji d'un ton ferme.

La brune faillit rajouter que si la technologie existaient, c'était bien pour ne plu s'envoyer des lettres. Sa mère lui demanda de s'expliquer, d'un ton stricte. Fuji ne préféra pas la faire attendre. Elle avait déjà été chanceuse de tomber sur sa mère et non sur son père.

-Puis-je entrer dans un lycée différent que celui affilié à mon collège ?

-Pour quelle raison ?

Fuji se tut. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle était victime d'intimidation. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été très fières d'elle alors s'ils apprenaient ça...

-Je me vois juste partir faire mes études dans un autre lycée. Au lycée affilié à mon collège, il n'y a pas la branche que je veux suivre, tenta-t-elle de la convaincre.

-Suzune, nous nous étions mit d'accord. Tu devais terminer tes études dans le lycée qui suivait ton collège. Nous ne nous étions mit d'accord sur rien d'autre. Et de toute façon, les papiers sont déjà remplies. On ne peux plus faire marche arrière, lui avoua sa mère avant de dire qu'elle avait déjà perdue assez de temps et de raccrocher.

Fuji regarda le combiné dans sa main, légèrement tremblante. Ça s'annonçait mal. Elle qui avait pensée échapper à tout cela en passant dans un lycée différent.

Elle se retint de lancer son téléphone à travers le salon et le posa sur la table. Elle allait devoir passer trois années de plus avec _eux._ Pourrait-elle le supporter jusqu'au bout ?

Tant qu'elle avait Akaya, elle se sentait comme si rien ne pouvait la pousser plus bas, mais si les choses empiraient, comment ferait-elle ? C'était bien la question qu'elle se posait...

Elle soupira et s'étira. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps avant la fin du collège et elle pourrait peut-être convaincre sa mère de retirer son inscription du lycée Seigaku.

La seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser pour l'instant était l'anniversaire d'Akaya. Quel cadeau pourrait-elle lui offrir ?

Cependant, son problème lui resta dans la tête, sachant qu'elle devrait sûrement en parler avec le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, tôt ou tard. Ils étaient amis et elle devait lui faire confiance...

* * *

 **À** **suivre...**

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 09-11-15.**

* * *

Fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part je trouve qu'il manque un peu d'action, mais vous en aurez dans le prochain chapitre ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis !

A bientôt ! - Excusez-moi les fautes, j'ai écris ce chapitre les yeux à moitié fermés, et je ferais ma relecture demain matin :3 -


	7. Je serais là

Bonsoir ou bonjour, cela fait deux mois depuis la dernière fois que j'ai postée un chapitre - A peu près - . Je m'excuse pour ce retard énorme ( J'ai eu des problèmes, le bloc de l'écrivain, la rentrée des classes, ...)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Celui-ci est le dernier qui se passera au collège, le prochain se déroulant au lycée. Je pourrais dire que c'est une des dernières parties tranquille pour Fuji Suzune !

 _Prince of Tennis appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei._

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **.Je serais là.**

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Akaya arriva plus rapidement que Fuji ne le pensait. Durant les quelques semaines précédents le fameux jour, elle s'était assez rapprochée du garçon aux cheveux bouclés, mais ne lui avait toujours pas fait par du gros problème auquel elle était confrontée. Elle irait au lycée relié à son collège et il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'équipe de tennis fasse pareille.

La brune avait mainte fois essayée de recontacter sa mère, mais cette dernière ne répondait pas. Si elle ne décrochait pas, elle n'avait aucunes chances de la convaincre et sans cela, elle continuerait probablement à endurer cette maltraitance.

En parlant de cela, les dernières semaines, les choses avaient légèrement prit plus d'ampleur. En plus des petits coups du club de tennis, leurs fan-girls s'étaient rajoutés et certaines personnes ne faisaient que suivre ce qu'elles faisaient au plus grand malheur de Fuji. Même ces camarades de classes semblaient l'avoir abandonner complètement. Elle était toute seule.

* * *

En poussant la porte du café, elle rejoignit, souriante, Akaya assis à leur table habituel. Ces deux-là avaient d'ailleurs commencés à se faire connaître par les employés du café qui ne manquaient pas de les saluer à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient. Suzune appréciait vraiment.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit devant le garçon, elle repéra son regard dépassé sur son poignet.

-Encore une fois, soupira-t-il en prenant dans sa main le poignet gauche de la brune.

Un bandage blanc entourait ce dernier. Fuji sourit faiblement en lui disant que cela ne lui faisait pas mal, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Heureusement que tu n'iras pas dans le même lycée qu'eux, s'enjoua le plus jeune.

Le corps de Fuji se crispa, mais elle acquiesça tout de même du regard. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il n'était pas du genre à l'abandonner. Cependant, le simple fait d'apprendre à Akaya qu'elle irait au lycée de Seigaku, là où, probablement, tout ses anciens coéquipiers iraient, lui tordait l'estomac. Serait-il en colère ? Triste ? Viendrait-il à l'ignorer parce qu'il croirait qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Elle repoussa toutes ces questions au fond de sa tête en entendant le garçon aborder le jour de son anniversaire, le samedi même.

-Ne comptes-tu pas le fêter avec le club de tennis ? Lui demanda Fuji, curieuse.

Il n'allait quand même pas passer à côté d'une fête avec eux juste parce que la brune ne pouvait pas rencontrer son équipe, de part les représailles qu'ils pourraient lui faire ?

-Si, vendredi, après la pratique, répondit Kirihara. J'ai expliqué à Yukimura-Buchou que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu samedi et il a alors décalé à vendredi, sourit le garçon.

Suzune l'imita et lâcha un fin soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas voulue le priver d'une fête avec ses amis.

Ils continuèrent à parler de cela, ramassant leurs affaires, saluant les serveurs et sortant du café. Les deux collégiens marchèrent côte à côté, Fuji prenant la direction de son appartement et Akaya de son arrêt de bus.

Sur le chemin, la jeune fille vit son cadet s'arrêter devant une vitrine de magasin de jeux vidéos. Elle remarqua qu'il regardait avec envie un des jeux qui sortaient ce samedi, en édition limité. La brune l'observa ensuite soupirer de déception, ses yeux dérivant vers le prix. L'étudiante de Seigaku retint ce moment dans sa mémoire. Ce jeu serait une bonne idée de cadeau pour Kirihara de ce qu'elle venait de voir...

Elle salua, ensuite, Akaya au détour d'une rue, son appartement se trouvant dans ce sens.

-On se voit demain, Kirihara.

-A demain, Fuji-san, s'exclama le bouclé en lui faisant signe de la main.

Signe qu'elle lui renvoya en reprenant sa marche.

Fuji regarda ses pieds écrasés les feuilles d'arbres au sol. L'automne était arrivé seulement quelques jours auparavant. Les arbres avait revêtis des couleurs rouges, oranges et jaunes, bien qu'une couleur verte persistante toujours un peu. La brune aimait cette saison. Les différentes nuances de couleurs qu'elle pouvait voir était splendide surtout lorsque le soleil se couchait, se reflétant ainsi dans les branches d'arbres.

La jeune fille sortit de son sac son appareil photo. Elle l'avait toujours sur elle, au cas où. Elle prit plusieurs photos avant de ranger son appareil, un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, elle aimait vraiment l'automne, bien que sa saison préférée reste l'hiver.

* * *

Le samedi arriva et Fuji avait envoyée le matin même un message à Akaya lui demandant de la rejoindre au parc où il l'avait rejoint il y a un mois maintenant. Elle s'était habillée pour l'occasion d'une robe bleue arrivant au-dessus des genoux et portait des ballerines. Dans ses cheveux se trouvait une petite pince de la même couleur que sa robe. La brune ne savait pas si cela ferait plaisir au garçon qu'elle ait soignée ses vêtements, mais elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose.

Fuji avait déjà réservée les endroits où ils iraient durant l'après-midi et le cadeau du plus jeune patientait gentiment au magasin où Fuji l'emmènera un peu plus tard. La jeune fille espérait vraiment qu'il aimera le présent.

Suzune s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine du parc et attendit l'arrivée du deuxième année. Ce dernier na tarda pas à se montrer, légèrement essoufflé. Il salua la brune en souriant avant de la détailler de haut en bas.

-Tu aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

A sa voix, Akaya rougit et détourna ses yeux, mais hocha de la tête. Il lui répondit que ça lui allait très bien.

-Toi aussi tu es bien habillé, rit-elle derrière sa main.

Kirihara portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche ouverte de deux boutons. On aurait pu dire qu'il était négligé, mais Fuji apprécia sa tenue d'aujourd'hui. Il lui allait comme un gant.

Ils parlèrent quelque instant avant que Fuji n'invite le garçon à la suivre, qu'elle allait en premier lieu lui offrir un des ses cadeaux. Akaya, curieux, la talonna. La jeune fille fit entrer son cadet dans un magasin de jeux vidéos qu'il connaissait assez bien et interpella le caissier. Celui-ci sembla reconnaître la brune puisqu'il lui sourit aimablement et se pencha pour prendre quelque chose sous le comptoir. Il tendit deux paquets à Fuji ainsi que deux tickets. La brune le remercia et revint vers Akaya qui ne pouvait rester en place.

-Tiens, ce sont tes premiers cadeaux, lui sourit-elle. Tu découvriras la suite un peu plus tard.

Kirihara accepta les présents et les ouvrit. Dans ses mains se trouvait une Wii U et le jeux en édition limité qui se rapportait à celui-ci. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et les leva vers la brune devant lui.

-Fuji-san, ça a du te coûter cher ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais c'est ton anniversaire, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, l'argent est fait pour être utiliser et ton anniversaire était une bonne occasion. Je voulais te faire plaisir. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas...

-Non, la stoppa-t-il en relevant brusquement sa tête dans sa direction. C'est juste que... Merci, Fuji-san, la remercia-t-il ensuite.

Akaya laissa un grand sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Il se retint de sauter sur Suzune pour la prendre dans ses bras de remerciement et la suivit vers un autre endroit.

-Ensuite, j'avais pensée à une petite activité physique qui pourrait te faire plaisir, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans un centre de jeux que Kirihara connaissait tout aussi bien que le magasin.

Fuji tendit deux tickets à un des employés qui en déchira le bout. Akaya regarda émerveillé la salle. Il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois avec Niou et Marui l'an dernier et il avait toujours voulu y retourner, mais les places n'étaient pas donnés et il n'avait pas trop osé demander à sa mère de l'argent pour ce genre de chose.

Il regarda la main de la brune devant lui, tenant un faux pistolet à laser.

-Commençons.

Et après qu'elle ait dit cela, il la vit courir vers un des couloirs et disparaître. Kirihara déposa ses affaires au même endroit que celles de la jeune fille et partit à sa poursuite.

Akaya chercha désespérément à retrouver la brune sans succès. Mais où était-elle donc aller se cacher ?

-Trouvé, murmura-t-il en voyant la forme de la jeune fille non loin devant lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement avant de la viser et de tirer. Il fut surpris de ne plus la voir devant lui.

-Hein ?

-Raté, souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Il sursauta en se retournant soudainement pour voir le pistolet de Fuji pointer sur lui.

-J'ai déjà perdu ? Rouspéta-t-il.

La brune baissa son arme pour reculer doucement et disparaître à nouveau au détour d'un couloir.

-Je te laisse une deuxième chance, lui dit-elle. Essaye de m'avoir Kirihara !

Le joueur de Rikkaidai sourit en serrant ses poings de détermination. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, on pouvait même dire la seule fois, Niou et Marui l'avait battu en seulement quelques secondes. Il n'avait rien comprit sur le moment. Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois. Il serait le seul vainqueur.

Partant sur les traces de la jeune fille, Akaya fit tout son possible pour être le plus sur ses gardes possibles. Il ne laisserait pas la brune l'avoir une nouvelle fois.

Il l'aperçut une seconde fois devant lui, bien que les mouvement de la jeune fille soient rapides, il réussit à la suivre. Le fait de porter une robe semblait nullement déranger Fuji ce qui étonna un peu Akaya qui ricana. Elle était vraiment incroyable dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Finalement et heureusement pour lui, Fuji semblait s'être arrêter dans une impasse.

Cette dernière se retourna pour faire face à Akaya. Ils levèrent tout les deux leur pistolet l'un vers l'autre. Personne ne bougea un seul petit doigt.

-Dis-moi Akaya, cette surprise te plaît ? L'interrogea distraitement la troisième année.

Il leva ses sourcils, surpris, avant de répondre d'un ton enjoué.

-Oui, merci beaucoup Fuji-san. Cela me fait très plaisir. C'est seulement la seconde fois...

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une balle de peinture orange toucha sa poitrine, l'étonnant. Elle venait de lui tirer dessus alors qu'il lui présentait sa gratitude ?

-Fuji-san ! Cria-t-il. C'est injuste, tu ne m'as même pas laissé terminer ma phrase. Tu es vraiment sournoise.

-Vraiment ? Rit-elle doucement en laissant son arme reposait contre sa jambe.

-Oui. Me tirer dessus ainsi après m'avoir fait perdre mon attention, déclara-t-il en faisant la moue.

La brune rit à nouveau avant d'empoigner Akaya vers la sortie. Ils remirent leurs armes au stand d'accueil et sortirent. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés soupira. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps à l'intérieur. Quel dommage.

-Kirihara, tiens, c'est un autre de mes cadeaux pour toi, l'appela Fuji en lui remettant un passe.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Un passe pour pouvoir accéder à ce centre lorsque tu le désire, sourit-elle.

L'information prit plusieurs minutes à monter au cerveau d'Akaya avant que sa mâchoire ne se décroche de sa bouche. Il regarda longuement la brune attendant d'entendre d'elle que cela n'était qu'une blague, mais le moment ne vint pas.

-Tu es sérieuse ?!

-Bien sûr, fit-elle en prenant un visage grave.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Akaya l'enserra dans ses bras, lui répétant ses remerciements. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle venait de lui offrir un des plus beaux cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Comment pourrait-il la remercier pour ça?

Alors qu'il recula lentement son visage de l'épaule de la brune, ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux surpris de la jeune fille à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils étaient si proche...

-Ex...Excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-il en se reculant précipitamment, son sang montant à ses joues.

Fuji le regarda, son visage légèrement empourpré, avant de lui sourire. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre à nouveau et ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre durant plusieurs minutes.

Akaya tourna ses yeux vers la silhouette de la joueuse à ses côtés. La brune n'avait fait que l'étonner aujourd'hui. Lui offrir de si beaux cadeaux et surtout si chers... Comment pourrait-il lui rendre la remercier pour tout ça ?

-Fuji-san ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Quand est ton anniversaire ?

Le vent souffla dans leur direction, leur faisant mettre leurs bras devant leur visage. Fuji replaça ses mèches de cheveux correctement derrière son oreille et répondit à la question de Kirihara alors que ce dernier regardait fixement chaque faits et gestes de la brune.

-Le 29 février.

Les yeux d'Akaya s'élargirent à la date. C'était une date d'anniversaire peu commune. Cela voulait dire qu'elle fêtait réellement son anniversaire tout les quatre ans, même s'il y avait des conditions spéciales avec ce genre de date en dehors des années bissextiles.

-Je serais là, lui dit-il.

-Hum ?

Fuji s'arrêta et le regarda, interrogatrice. Il... sera là ? Un silence s'installa, encore une fois entre eux. Il était presque gênant.

-Je serais là pour fêter ton anniversaire avec toi, promit-il en tendant son petit doigt. C'est une promesse, d'accord ?

-...C'est une promesse, acquiesça-t-elle, heureuse.

Leurs deux doigts se croisèrent et ils finalisèrent leur pacte. Il sera présent et elle attendra patiemment pour lui.

* * *

Ce jour spécial pour Akaya finit par se terminer et les mois passèrent. Comme promis, Akaya fut présent pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Fuji, bien que l'année ne soit pas une bissextile. Il fut bien le seul à se présenter d'ailleurs.

Fuji reçue bien une carte de ses parents, une de sa sœur aussi, la prévenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir à cause du travail, mais qu'elle lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire et seules celles-ci lui parvinrent. Cette année-ci fut la première année durant laquelle Yuuta ne lui envoya aucune carte de vœux. Elle aurait du s'en douter après tout. Leur relation n'était plus. Elle ne savait même plus s'il la considérait toujours comme un membre de sa famille... Probablement pas avec ce qu'il lui avait dit ce fameux jour.

La remisa des diplômes arriva rapidement aussi et Fuji termina sa troisième année sous les blagues et humiliations de ces différents camarades de classe et anciens coéquipiers.

Comme sa mère le lui avait dit, elle rejoindrait le lycée Seigaku. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée. Si seulement elle avait réussie à la convaincre...

/ _Te punir à la place de Oishi... Qu'est-ce que j'attends ça avec impatience, mais je ne le ferais pas maintenant/_

Les paroles de Tezuka n'avaient pas désertés son esprit pour autant et elle attendait toujours de voir ce qu'il se passerait. Comptait-il vraiment la punir ? Elle... Elle avait peur et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel sentiment envers le garçon à lunettes. Il lui faisait peur d'une manière indescriptible... Qu'allait-il faire... ?

Le printemps était de nouveau arriver, l'hiver disparaissant des paysages et des mémoires. La saison préférée de la jeune fille s'en allait pour faire place à ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. _La saison annonçant l'entrée au Lycée de Seigaku._

Dans la foule de personnes autour d'elle, elle les repéra. Toujours ensemble et plus imposant que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vue. Celui qui attira son attention lui fit un sourire. Un sourire qui ne signifiait rien ne bon.

 _Tezuka Kunimitsu._

* * *

 **À** **suivre...**

* * *

 **Mise à jour le 07-10-15.**

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Commentez pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous commencerons les choses sérieuses ! * Rire diabolique *

Commentez, mettez en favoris/suivis et attendez le prochain chapitre patiemment ;p À bientôt !


	8. Veux-tu que tout s'arrête ?

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 8. Excusez-moi à nouveau pour ce grand moment sans chapitre. D'ailleurs, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je remercie aussi les nouveaux suiveurs de cette histoire ( Ça se dit ? xD )

 _Prince of Tennis ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Takeshi Konomi-sensei !_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **.Veux-tu que tout s'arrête ?.**

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, après ce premier jour d'école, Fuji s'écroula presque sur son lit de fatigue et surtout de désespoir. Quand elle avait été voir le tableau d'affichage pour la répartition des classes, elle avait crue rêvée en voyant qui se trouvait dans sa classe.

 _Tezuka Kunimitsu._

Qu'avait-elle fait pour subir ça ? Mais le pire était qu'en plus d'être dans la même classe que lui, elle se retrouvait assise à côté de lui. A quoi devrait-elle s'attendre maintenant ? A se retrouver prochainement dans un travail de groupe en sa compagnie. Elle ne le voulait pas !

Soudainement, l'image d'un Akaya souriant apparu dans son esprit. Tout compte fait, elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit par rapport à son entrée au lycée affilié à son ancien collège. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lui dire. Rien que d'imaginer sa réaction...

Se tournant et retournant dans son lit, la brune finit par soupirer et serrer son oreiller contre elle. Elle devait lui dire et le plus vite serait le mieux, même si elle le savait depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà.

* * *

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, elle croisa celui qu'elle essayait d'éviter le plus possible.

-Tiens Fuji, l'interpella une voix doucereuse. Cela me fait tellement plaisir de me retrouver dans ta classe, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

La jeune fille pivota sur elle-même pour faire face à Tezuka. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire aussi hypocrite que son précédent enjouement.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se retrouve ensemble. T'en souviens-tu, à notre première année de collège, nous étions aussi dans la même classe.

-Le bon vieux temps, pas vrai ? Lui dit-il, se penchant lentement vers elle.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard de celui noisette du garçon. Même si un certain malaise la prenait, elle ne se laisserait pas dégonfler et surtout pas devant lui.

La sonnerie la sortit de cette mauvaise passe et elle rejoignit sa salle de classe, le brun la suivant cependant de près.

-Tu ne comptais tout de même pas me fuir, hein ? Lui souffla Tezuka doucement, envoyant des frissons parcourir le dos de Suzune.

Elle respira un bon coup et hocha négativement de la tête.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir et tu le sais très bien, répondit-elle.

-Justement, tu dois toujours subir ta petite punition.

Le visage de Fuji se crispa dans une fine grimace. Elle y avait pensée énormément de temps, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée sur ce à quoi pensait le brun. Qu'allait-il lui faire faire ?

-J'ai vraiment hâte de te sanctionner, rit-il sombrement près de son oreille.

Suzune le fixa prendre de l'avance sur elle dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers leur classe. Ses pas ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle serra faiblement ses bras contre elle et prit plusieurs fois de grandes respirations.

Elle reprit son chemin vers sa salle de cours, un visage fermé de toute émotion. Elle ne laisserait voir à personne l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent. Personne...

* * *

Arrivée au café près de la gare, lieu habituel où elle rejoignait Akaya depuis presque un an déjà, elle partit le retrouver à la table à laquelle ils prenaient place à chaque fois. Akaya lui souriait joyeusement, bien qu'un soupçon de tristesse était visible dans son regard.

-Fuji-san, la salua-t-il. Alors ? Dans quelle école t'es-tu inscrite ?

La gorge de la brune se fit sèche alors qu'elle essaya de trouver un moyen de détourner le sujet de la conversation vers autre chose. Elle avait dit au garçon, un mois plus tôt, qu'il saurait dans quel lycée elle était allée à la rentrée des classes, ayant toujours espoir que sa mère change d'avis. Le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna soudainement, la tirant d'une situation délicate. Elle s'excusa après d'Akaya et ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

 _« Au parc, près des terrains de tennis, samedi à 14h. »_

Fuji fronça des sourcils à cela. C'était un message d'un inconnu. Devait-elle y aller ? Ou pas ? Soupirant légèrement, elle releva la tête vers Kirihara pour le voir regardant dans le vide, tournant sa paille dans son verre de limonade, inlassablement.

-Kirihara ?

Le garçon sursauta et regarda la brune, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

-Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il désorienté.

-...Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles... Ailleurs aujourd'hui, l'interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est juste que, commença le plus jeune avant de se taire. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, reprit-il.

La jeune fille plissa ses yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui aurait bien pu inquiéter son ami. C'était la rentrée des classes, il passait en troisième et dernière année du collège.

-Tu es devenu le capitaine et tu ne sais pas quoi faire en tant que tel, n'est-ce pas ?

Akaya hocha lentement de la tête en passant une main des ses cheveux bouclés. Fuji s'était toujours demandée si c'était naturel...

-Je ne sais pas trop si je ferais du bon travail. Yukimura-Buchou m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire que je serais me débrouiller, mais avait-il raison de me choisir moi ?

Fuji sourit doucement à cela. C'était donc ça. Il avait peur et ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop y réfléchir. Fais comme tu le sens. Tu ne dois pas te forcer à agir comme le faisait Yukimura, si tu pensais à faire ainsi. Fais juste comme toi tu veux le faire et porte ton équipe au National, comme l'année passé, déclara la brune, encourageante.

Reprenant de sa confiance en lui, Akaya acquiesça souriant comme à son habitude. Le temps passa vite et Fuji fut soulagée de voir que Kirihara avait totalement oublié sa question de départ. Elle... Elle lui dira quand elle se sentira prête, mais pas maintenant. Plus tard, oui.

* * *

Fuji vit les jours défilés lentement sous ses yeux. Il semblait que ce qu'il s'était passé au collège l'ait suivi au lycée et personne ne paraissait vouloir lui parler ou tisser des liens avec elle. Même ses anciens camarades de classes l'ignoraient, faisant comme ci elle était une inconnue à leur yeux.

De plus, avec Tezuka dans sa classe, le choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Il arrivait toujours à la placer dans des situations peu confortables, bien que la brune réussisse à chaque fois à s'en extirper. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle serait réellement coincée.

Pour ce qui était d'Akaya, étant le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de tennis, son temps libre se retrouvait à contribuer au travail de capitaine et autres. Donc, ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Durant cette semaine, le seul jour où Fuji vit Akaya fut le jour de la rentrée des classes, ensuite, tout leurs rendez-vous au café furent annulés. La brune n'en voulait pas à son cadet, après tout, elle n'allait pas le retarder dans son travail. C'était juste qu'elle se sentait seule, n'ayant personne à qui parler.

Le samedi finit par arriver et Fuji était curieuse de voir qui était ce fameux inconnu envoyeur de message. Elle ne savait pas qui avait pu avoir son numéro de téléphone.

Elle sortit de chez elle, une boule au ventre. Elle espérait que rien de mal ne se déroulerait cette après-midi là.

* * *

Arrivée au parc près des courts de tennis, la brune s'installa à un banc, ne voyant encore personne dans les alentours. Elle replaça sa veste correctement, le soleil ne la réchauffant pas énormément. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre remarquant que l'heure de rendez-vous était déjà dépassée. Lui avait-on fait une blague ?

En retenant un soupir elle se leva du banc et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une âme vivante. Le fait était qu'elle se trouvait seule dans le parc, inhabituel pour un samedi. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter légèrement.

Suzune se retourna, curieuse de voir qui était la personne qui lui avait envoyé le message. Cependant, elle regretta d'avoir pivoter vers l'arrière.

-Fuji, je suis content de voir que tu es venu. Je pensais que comme c'était moi qui t'avais envoyé le message tu ne viendrais peut-être pas.

-Tezuka, dit-elle surprise.

Le brun semblait étonné de voir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à sa venue.

-...Pourquoi es-tu surprise ?

Fuji détourna le regard, serrant des poings. Pourquoi lui ? Tezuka, lui, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, semblant avoir comprit.

-Alors tu avais supprimé nos numéros. Rien de bien étonnant après ce que nous avons fait, rit sans humour le brun.

-Que veux-tu, Tezuka ? L'interrogea Fuji, impatiente.

La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de rentrer au plus vite chez elle, faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-L'as-tu oublié ? Je dois encore te punir, pas vrai, sourit-il.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille alors qu'elle souhaitait ne s'être jamais réveiller le matin même. Cachant l'angoisse qui la prenait à son ancien capitaine, la brune leva son regard vers le sien.

-Et que veux-tu donc ?

Elle appréhendait sa demande. Qu'allait-il lui faire faire ? Elle se reprit et se dit mentalement qu'elle faisait cela pour Oishi et rien d'autre. Pour Oishi.

-Je veux que tu sois ma bonne pour la journée, lâcha-t-il laissant Fuji perplexe.

-...Ta bonne ? Comment ça ?

-Tu vas faire tout ce que je te demande de faire, durant tout le temps que nous sommes ensemble.

Fuji avala durement sa salive. Obéir à tout ses ordres... Comment pourrait-elle accepter cela ? Et sa dignité ?

-Pense à ce pauvre Oishi, la manipula Tezuka. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, si ?

La bonté de Fuji revint à cheval. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui faire du mal. Elle n'était pas comme ça... Elle ne fuirait pas, même devant une demande pareille.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle à contre cœur. Alors, que veux-tu faire ?

-Pourquoi ne pas aller chez moi ?

Fuji lui suivit, bien que réticente d'y aller. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'elle serait entrer dans la maison du garçon à lunettes. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien, même si elle savait que cette prière n'atteindrait jamais les cieux.

Durant une heure, elle suivit le garçon dans les différents magasins où il allait allant même jusqu'à porter la plupart de ses sacs. Elle était vraiment son esclave, il n'avait pas menti. Finalement, Tezuka décida rentrer chez lui, obligeant Fuji à le suivre jusque là et même plus...

* * *

Entrant dans la maison de Tezuka, Fuji reconnut les lieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Par contre, jamais elle n'avait rencontrée les parents du brun. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'ils ne soient pas présents aujourd'hui...

-Kunimitsu, tes amis sont déjà arrivés. Ils sont dans...Oh, mais qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Une femme d'un certaine âge s'avança dans le couloir menant jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle avait les cheveux et yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Tezuka. Fuji se dit alors que cette femme n'était autre que sa mère.

-Mère, elle s'appelle Fuji Suzune, c'est... une amie, hésita-t-il à dire.

-Et bien enchanté, Fuji-chan, la salua chaleureusement la femme.

Suzune lui renvoya son salut et suivit Tezuka jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir agi ainsi devant la mère du brun. Elle n'avait l'air de rien savoir qu'en à ce qu'il s'était l'été dernier, durant les Nationales.

En arrivant près d'une chambre, probablement celle du garçon à lunettes, la brune entendit des bruits de paroles. Y avait-il quelqu'un dans la chambre ? Alors que Tezuka faisait glisser la porte de la pièce, Fuji remarqua la présence de tout ces anciens coéquipiers. Que...

Mettant un pied derrière elle, Suzune tenta de s'en aller jusqu'à ce que la main de Tezuka ne se pose sur sa taille et ne l'arrête.

-Où comptais-tu aller ? C'est ici que ça se passe, la stoppa le brun en la poussant ensuite à l'intérieur.

Le regard bleu de Fuji croisa celui d'Oishi qui semblait déconcerté de la voir ici.

-Et bien, Empaqueteuse, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la ramener ici, mais c'est un coup de maître, ricana Momoshiro qui recevait de l'argent de la part de Kaidoh.

Avaient-ils fait un pari sur sa venue ? Elle se fit couper court dans ses pensées quand Tezuka la força à s'asseoir au sol, avec le reste d'entre eux. Elle sentit tout les regards sur elle tandis qu'elle essayait de les ignorer proprement. Elle ne devait pas leur faire montrer son malaise. Elle se devait d'être impassible.

Soudainement, la main d'Eiji passa dans ses cheveux courts, tirant presque dessus. Presque.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à cette nouvelle coupe. Tezuka, pourquoi ces filles ont-elles coupées ses cheveux ? Rouspéta l'acrobate en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Tu n'as cas allé les trouver et leur demander, c'est elles qui l'ont décidés toutes seules. Jamais je ne leur aurais demander de faire ça.

La conversation continua ainsi, relatant chaque chose qui avait pu arriver à la brune durant la fin du collège et même ce qu'il s'était passé au début du lycée, pendant cette première semaine de cours. Oishi, non loin d'elle, lui lança un regard qui se voulait coupable. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle se retrouve à endurer tout cela. Si seulement elle l'avait écoutée...

-Dis-nous Fuji, apprécies-tu tout ce qu'on te fait ? L'interpella Tezuka, tournant l'attention du groupe vers elle.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, laissant le silence comme seule réponse. Mais brusquement son menton fut attrapé dans une main et soulever vers le plafond. Elle vit le visage de son ancien capitaine à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux brillaient mauvaisement. Elle connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir déjà croiser plusieurs fois...

-Répond-moi quand je te parle, murmura-t-il, menaçant.

Fuji essaya de garder son impassibilité légendaire bien que ce fut difficile. Elle essaya même de répondre au regard de Tezuka en lui en envoyant un semblable.

-Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-elle lentement.

-...Comment ?

L'air que prit le brun fit frissonner Suzune de surprise. L'autre main du garçon passa dans les cheveux court de la lycéenne et tira dessus, déplaçant la tête de Fuji plus en arrière lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

-Te-Tezuka, tu devrais peut-être..., débuta Oishi avant de se faire arrêter par l'ancien capitaine.

-Que disais-tu Oishi ?

-...Non, rien, souffla-t-il faiblement, baissant son regard vers le sol de la chambre.

Fuji essaya de voir Oishi, assis à côté d'elle, mais tout ce qu'elle pue voir fut le sourire se trouvant sur chacun des visages des autres. Ils trouvaient cela amusant ?

-C'est ta punition Fuji, le sais-tu ? Tu ne dois pas me désobéir ou sinon...

Cette phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure dans l'oreille de Suzune, mais elle l'avait bien comprit. C'était pour Oishi qu'elle faisait ça, elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Le simple fait d'imaginer l'ancien vice-capitaine sous l'emprise de Tezuka rendit Fuji plus docile face au brun.

L'après-midi se passa très lentement, surtout pour la brune. Sous les remarques et réflexions des garçons, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'encaisser et se taire. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire à la place ? Rien.

En fin de journée, après le départ de tout les membres du club de tennis, il ne restait dans la chambre plus que Tezuka et Fuji. Cette dernière se sentait mal à l'aise seule face au garçon. La mère de celui-ci leur avait apporter un peu de thé, c'était pourquoi, pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, elle proposa au brun de redescendre leurs tasses à la cuisine.

-Non, reste ici, lui ordonna-t-il.

Alors qu'elle était à moitié levée, Suzune se rassit autour de la table basse de la pièce, tripotant le bord de sa jupe. Que devrait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle et le silence venant de Tezuka l'énervait tout au plus.

-...Peut-être que je devrais rentrer ? Lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que ainsi seule avec le brun, toute son impassibilité s'était envolé. Elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille face à un de ses parents qu'à autre chose.

Tezuka tourna son regard vers elle et se leva du coin dans lequel il s'était installé pour marcher jusqu'à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Cette dernière se retint de reculer progressivement vers la porte et de s'enfuir. Que comptait-il faire ?

-Fuji, pourquoi...Ne pas abandonner ?

-Abandonner ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Tu n'en n'as pas marre de te faire persécuter ? L'interrogea Tezuka, ses mèches de cheveux cachant partiellement ses yeux sous ses lunettes.

Fuji fut surprise. Très surprise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui dire cela ? Bien sûr qu'elle en avait assez de ce qui se passait, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Se rebeller et lui apporter plus de problèmes encore.

-Bien sûr que si, lui répondit-elle honnêtement. Pourtant, je ne peux rien faire contre ça, continua-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? N'était-ce pas en partie de sa faute à lui qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation ?

Reprenant un visage impassible, elle se leva brusquement du sol et ramassa ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus avec lui, elle ne le pouvait plus.

-Je rentre, il se fait tard, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur la clinche de la porte.

Cependant, alors qu'elle pensait enfin quitter cette chambre, le monde tourna autour d'elle et son dos toucha une surface douce et confortable. Que... ?

-Je t'avais dit de rester, non ?

Les deux poignets de Fuji furent emprisonnés dans les grandes mains froides du brun, la clouant contre le matelas du garçon. La brune essaya de se défaire, mais elle n'y arriva pas. L'angoisse lui prit le ventre et son cœur commença à battre anormalement vite.

-Lâche-moi Tezuka, il faut que je rentre, dit-elle rapidement tentant de défaire l'attache qu'avait Tezuka sur elle.

-...Veux-tu que tout s'arrête ?

Sous le regard interrogateur de Suzune, il approfondit sa question.

-Veux-tu retourner à une vie normale et rejoindre à nouveau l'équipe de tennis ?

-...J'aimerais, mais cela est impossible, non ?

-Sauf si j'interviens, contra-t-il.

Les sourcils de la brune de froncèrent. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Voulait-il l'aider ou la faire souffrir ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Et à quoi penses-tu ? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Deviens ma petite-amie.

Sa petite-amie... ?

* * *

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Pour ma part, je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux :/ Je me donnerais à fond pour le prochain chapitre.

Donnez-moi vos avis en commentaire !

A bientôt ;)


	9. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais

Bonsoir ou bonjour, enfin le chapitre 9. Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi T^T

Appréciez ce chapitre, j'espère me faire pardonner ainsi ;)

 _Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Takeshi Konomi-sensei !_

Bonne lecture !

 **\+ Pardonnez les fautes, si vous en voyez.**

* * *

 **.Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.**

* * *

Fuji fixa intensément Tezuka qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Il voulait faire d'elle sa petite-amie, elle avait bien entendue...

-Si tu le souhaites je peux même aller parler à Ryuzaki-sensei pour tout lui expliquer et je te défendrais auprès des autres. Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui proposa-t-il. Les seules choses qu'il faut que tu fasses sont de ne plus jamais reparler de cette histoire avec Echizen et ne pas essayer de nous dénoncer, rajouta-t-il.

A cette phrase, les yeux de Fuji se rétrécirent. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était en premier pour cela qu'elle s'était retournée contre le club de tennis. Ils n'auraient jamais dus utiliser Echizen comme ça, jamais.

-Je refuse ! Déclara-t-elle clairement et le crachant presque à la figure du brun.

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la mère du brun. Celle-ci s'excusa pour être rentrer sans prévenir en voyant la scène devant elle. Elle dit cependant à son fils qu'il était tard et qu'il ferait mieux de raccompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à chez elle.

Après le départ de la mère du brun, celui-ci se leva du lit et ramassa le affaires de Fuji qui étaient tombés au sol suite au déplacement de celle-ci vers le lit.

-Nous continuerons notre conversation dehors, la prévint-il.

La brune ne fit qu'hocher de la tête. Elle talonna le garçon vers la sortie, saluant au passage la mère de Tezuka. Elle la remercia de l'avoir accueillit ici d'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Devant elle, Suzune ne pouvait pas faire semblant.

Dans les rues sombres de la ville, Fuji ne pue voir le visage du brun qui marchait à côté. Elle serra contre elle son sac et passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux. Allait-il réellement la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement ?

Elle finit par se stopper n'entendant plus le bruit des pas du garçon à sa droite. Elle pivota sa tête vers l'arrière pour voir Tezuka s'être arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle. Suzune s'approcha lentement de lui, curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait stoppé dans sa marche.

Cependant, elle se retrouva soudainement plaquer contre le mur du coin de la rue, ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle avait une impression de déjà vue... Or, comparer à la première fois, cette fois-ci, les mains de Tezuka écrasaient ses poignets dans ses paumes. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur.

-Tezuka, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, lui cria-t-elle presque.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire ce que je te demande ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que ce que je te propose est ton billet de sortie de l'enfer que tu t'apprêtes à endurer ? Souffla-t-il monotonement, ses lunettes glissant légèrement de son nez.

Son visage se rapprocha de celui de la brune alors qu'il libéra un de ses bras pour poser sa main sur la joue froide de la jeune fille. Il la caressa tendrement pour ensuite enserrer Fuji contre lui, fortement. Les yeux bleus de Suzune s'ouvrirent de stupeur sous le geste du garçon. Mais que se passait-il réellement ? Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du brun contre sa clavicule, régulier.

-Tezuka ? Murmura-t-elle sous la surprise avant d'essayer de s'extirper de ses bras.

Une peur indescriptible lui prit la gorge. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il lui faisait peur.

-Alors ? Lui demanda la voix faible du brun.

-...Je te l'ai déjà dit dans la chambre, je refuse. Même si accepter ta proposition m'aiderait probablement, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne vais pas me voiler la face et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant et je te le répéterai encore et encore, déclara la jeune fille fermement, repoussant sa peur aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.

Suzune regarda alors le garçon relever son visage et ses lunettes tomber au sol, ces derniers ayant définitivement glisser de son nez. Les yeux bruns de Tezuka transpercèrent ceux bleus de Fuji. Tout le besoin dont il avait fait preuve dans sa voix et qui s'était reflété dans ses yeux quelques instants auparavant semblait avoir complètement disparu.

-Fais alors comme bon te semble Fuji, siffla sombrement Tezuka se penchant pour reprendre sa monture au sol.

Il se recula de la jeune fille et continua de la fixer comme s'il pouvait voir au travers d'elle.

-Mais sache que tu as fais le mauvais choix en refusant ainsi mon offre, la prévint-il avant de s'en aller, rejoignant sa maison non loin de là.

Suzune le regarda disparaître dans la pénombre, se tenant au mur de stupeur. Venait-elle de faire la mauvaise décision ou non ? Elle n'y pensa guère voulant plus que tout rejoindre son appartement. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici. Cette journée était vraiment la pire qu'elle ait jamais passée...

* * *

Le lendemain, Fuji fixa son téléphone, hésitante. Elle voulait voir Akaya, ne l'ayant pas vue de toute la semaine. Elle décida donc de lui envoyer un message, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait ce jour là. Peut-être pourraient-ils se voir durant l'après-midi ?

Elle reçue la réponse au message quelques secondes après l'envoie. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant qu'il se trouvait à l'école et qu'il était occupé à la paperasse du club.

Un dimanche ? Elle fronça des sourcils avant de renvoyer au garçon qu'elle venait donc le rencontrer à l'école.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de son appartement. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Suzune se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de chez elle. Il n'était qu'à 5 minutes de marche.

Elle voulait vraiment parler à Akaya et aussi, elle devait lui dire. Lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'inscrire dans un autre lycée, son inscription déjà enregistré depuis un long moment par ses parents. Si jamais elle prenait plus de temps pour lui avouer, il lui en voudrait sûrement encore plus...

Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas fut le nouveau message que lui envoya Akaya, lui demandant de ne pas venir. Un message qu'elle ne verra que devant les grilles du collège Rikkaidai.

* * *

En sortant du bus, Fuji n'eut qu'à marcher quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le collège où étudiait Akaya. Elle sortit son mobile pour voir un nouveau message d'Akaya, envoyé depuis un certain bout de temps déjà.

-Ne viens pas, on se verra demain sans faute, lu-t-elle à voix haute avant de regarder derrière elle.

Les bâtiments scolaires et infrastructures sportives de Rikkaidai s'étendaient devant elle. Suzune s'appuya contre le mur de l'enceinte du collège et écrit un nouveau texte au garçon. Le message disait qu'elle attendait devant l'école et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle jusqu'à temps qu'il sorte la rejoindre. La brune rajouta à la fin qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, sans préciser quoi cependant.

Elle replaça son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel, admirant les nuages le parsemant. Elle aurait bien voulue avoir son appareil photo sur elle pour prendre une photo du ciel qui la dominait largement. Depuis que l'hiver était passé, elle n'avait pas ressortie son appareil pour prendre quelques photographies. Elle s'ennuyait justement de ne plus en prendre et ses mains la démangèrent rien que d'y penser.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, la photographie, avec le tennis, était tout ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Mais peu importait le nombre de prix qu'elle gagnait en exerçant de ses deux passions, jamais ses parents n'avaient été fière ou n'avaient prit le temps de reconnaître son travail. C'était pourquoi elle se donnait corps et âme dans ce qu'elle faisait, pour oublier ce qui la dérangeait tant.

Le tennis lui permettait de se dépenser physiquement aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait, moins ces derniers temps mais assez quand même. Tandis que la photographie lui permettait de se perdre dans ce qu'elle prenait en photo. Le paysage au temps figé qu'elle prenait de son appareil était une chose qu'elle admirait beaucoup. Elle pouvait se déconnecter de la réalité sans vraiment y penser et passer énormément de temps à fixer un même lieu sans se lasser, tant ce qu'elle regardait la fascinait.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses dans lesquelles elle s'investissait ou beaucoup de personnes en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, à part Akaya. Il était la seul...Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle se retourna, pensant se retrouver face à Kirihara, mais ce ne fut en aucun cas lui.

-Niou, dit-elle ouvrant ses yeux d'incompréhension. Que...

-Que fais-tu ici Fuji ? Lui demanda-t-il méchamment. Et pourquoi est-ce que toi et Akaya vous vous parlez ? Tu lui as fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il en serrant un mobile dans sa main.

Fuji se dit alors qu'il devait appartenir à Kirihara, mais une question trotta toujours dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment savait-il... La réponse lui vint tout à coup. C'était pour cela qu'Akaya lui avait demandé de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Les anciens membres du club de tennis étaient avec lui. Ou seulement Niou ?

Avant que Suzune ne puisse répondre à l'argenté, une voix les arrêta. Celle de Kirihara.

-Niou-sempai arrête. Fuji-san, je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas venir, rajouta-t-il ensuite pour la jeune fille devant laquelle il se stoppa.

-Akaya explique-toi, déclara la voix forte de Niou. Comment se fait-il que tu sois en contact avec cette fille ? Tu sais pourtant ce qu'elle a fait.

Kirihara regarda le garçon aux cheveux argentés et mordit discrètement sur sa lèvre inférieur.

-...Je la crois. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille à Echizen, déclara Akaya à son ami qui le regarda étonné.

-Tu la crois... ?

Alors qu'elle écoutait la conversation, distante, elle remarqua un peu plus loin derrière Niou les anciens membres de l'équipe de Rikkaidai collège. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Akaya. Elle devait partir au plus vite au risque d'une dispute.

-Niou, c'est bon. Je m'en vais, dit-elle pour les deux garçons avant d'entamer un pas vers l'arrêt de bus qu'elle avait quittée plusieurs minutes avant.

Mais une main la retint.

-Tu comptes fuir, Fuji ? L'accusa Niou.

-Sempai, lâche-la. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, commença le nouveau capitaine.

-De quoi ? Ce qui est arrivé à Echizen ? Ricana sombrement l'argentée. Ne me fais pas rire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda soudainement la douce voix de l'ancien capitaine de Rikkaidai.

Le bleu fut alors surpris de voir Fuji qu'il n'avait pas vu cacher derrière Niou.

-Fuji...

-Je vais y aller, Kirihara, lâcha la jeune fille ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus.

Elle était sûre que si elle restait cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuies. Cependant, Niou ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire avec elle. Il avait l'air de vraiment lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas commit.

-Tu dois être dégoûter, non ? Toute la faute s'est vu rejeter sur toi, commença Niou moqueusement.

Il ne la laisserait pas partir sans rien dire.

-Tu as aussi été exclu du club. Quel dommage pour toi. Mais ce qui est encore plus dommage soit que tu sois la seule à avoir été punie. Pourquoi ?

La brune ne répondit pas à sa question. Ça ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait rien avoir là-dedans.

-Tu voulais peut-être protéger ton équipe ? Ou Tezuka ? Vous aviez l'air bien proche au tournoi National, insinua-t-il malicieusement.

Les autres le laissaient continuer sans agir. Quand Niou était comme ça, personne ne pouvait le stopper. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient envie. Elle méritait ce que lui disait l'illusionniste. Enfin, Marui, Yukimura et Sanada le laisseraient faire. Jackal, Yanagi et Yagyuu ne voulaient juste pas intervenir là-dedans. Comme ils n'étaient pas plus au courant que cela, ils préféraient rester à l'écart, bien qu'ils ne considéraient pas non plus la brune comme une de leur amie. Akaya, lui, regardait la scène sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais il n'eut rien à faire, Fuji s'en chargea elle-même. La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient restés fermer et les dirigea vers l'argentée dans un regard noir. Kirihara fut surpris par ce changement d'atmosphère. Il l'avait déjà vue avec un regard à peu près semblable, lors de leur match quand elle lui disait que le tennis n'était pas un sport qui blessait les autres. Cependant, à cet instant, le regard qu'elle lançait à Niou était un des plus noirs qu'il avait pu voir, même Sanada n'avait jamais regardé l'illusionniste comme ça.

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire Niou, tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Et ne viens surtout pas me dire que Tezuka est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Ne viens plus jamais me dire une chose pareille, déclara-t-elle sombrement, son visage ombragé par quelques mèches de cheveux.

Suzune se détourna ensuite, lançant un rapide regard à Kirihara et lui souriant du mieux qu'elle le pu. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna du groupe non sans jeter un dernier regard à Niou, qui la fixait légèrement surpris.

Elle disparut au détour de la rue, laissant un lourd silence sur le groupe.

-Akaya, tu ferais mieux de nous expliquer tout, lui conseilla monotonement Sanada.

Kirihara soupira avant d'hocher de la tête. Il aurait voulu courir après la brune, mais il devait s'expliquer à ses anciens coéquipiers. Il n'avait qu'à se dépêcher alors.

-Pourquoi es-tu en contact avec elle ?

Le plus jeune leva sa tête vers son ancien capitaine et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il lui lançait un regard vide de tout émotion alors qu'il était habituellement doux et chaleureux. Yukimura n'arrivait sûrement pas à se faire au fait qu'il soit ami avec Fuji.

-Je...C'est moi qui suis allé la trouver après le tournoi national. C'est moi qui ai décidé de la croire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille contre Echizen. Elle ne semble pas du genre à pouvoir...

Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Yukimura le coupa.

-Elle ne semble... ? Donc tu me dis une chose dont même toi tu n'es pas sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton presque agressif.

C'était la première fois que Kirihara voyait le bleu ainsi. A part lorsqu'il avait apprit pour leur défaite au tournoi du Kantou l'an passé, jamais il n'avait parlé sur un ton pareil à l'un d'entre eux.

-Seiichi, essaya de le calmer Yanagi.

Renji ne connaissait pas la jeune fille en personne donc il ne pourrait pas aider Akaya, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Yukimura lui parle sur ce ton là.

-Mais Renji, tu sais pourtant ce qu'elle et son équipe ont fait à Ryoma, s'exclama le bleu. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, rajouta-t-il. Akaya, elle doit sûrement t'avoir menti. Tu ne devrais plus l'approcher, lui conseilla-t-il ensuite.

Kirihara se retint d'expliquer à son équipe ce que vivait la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance, mais comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à ses aînés qu'elle n'était qu'une personne prise dans tout cela ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour prouver l'innocence de la brune.

Il y avait aussi une question qui tournait dans sa tête depuis un long moment. D'où venait cette proximité entre Yukimura, Echizen et Sanada ? Il repoussa cette question pour plus tard et respira un bon coup. Même si personne ne voyait la vérité au travers de toute cette histoire, il ne laisserait certainement pas Fuji seule.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait menti. Et je ne vais pas la laisser sous prétexte que tout le monde la voit comme une mauvaise personne. Tôt au tard, vous comprendrez qu'elle n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire avec Echizen.

Il salua ensuite ses amis et, avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction qu'avait prit Fuji, il reprit son téléphone des mains de l'argentée. Les autres le regardèrent s'en aller, essayant de rattraper une personne dont ils ne pensaient rien de bon.

-Je pense maintenant comprendre que toutes les fois où il quittait l'entraînement plus tôt, l'an passé, il rejoignait sans doute Fuji-san, conclut Yagyuu.

-Il a beaucoup changé. Il m'avait l'air trop sérieux sur le moment, dit Marui, mâchant rapidement son chewing-gum, un peu agacé de voir son kohai devenir ainsi.

-Il ne devrait pas traîner avec cette fille, grogna Niou en refermant la main dans laquelle se trouvait le mobile du plus jeune de groupe. Elle a utilisée sans remords Echizen pour nous prendre la victoire des mains. C'est bien fait pour elle ce qui lui arrive, même si ça me dégoûte que son équipe n'ait rien eu.

Sanada qui les écoutait parler se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Yukimura regardait le sol, coupable. Il n'aurait pas du parler ainsi à Akaya, mais apprendre son amitié avec Fuji Suzune l'avait refroidit d'un coup.

-Yukimura...

-Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'elle a fait à Ryoma. Ni elle, ni son équipe. Si jamais je les croise lors d'un tournoi, je leur prendrais la victoire des mains sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, murmura-t-il sombrement.

Genichirou fixa le bleu. Il se sentait pareil. Tezuka ne perdait rien pour attendre. Et dire qu'il l'avait vu comme un rival digne de lui... L'ancien capitaine de Seigaku était tombé bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse le considérer ainsi.

* * *

Akaya regardait le paysage défilé devant lui à toute allure. Jamais il n'avait courut aussi vite pour quelqu'un. Il espérait juste pouvoir rattraper la brune. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs atteint enfin un arrêt de bus, il vit Fuji assise attendant pour son bus. Il se stoppa et reprit sa respiration, difficilement. Il marcha calmement vers elle, pensant à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Peut-être devait-il s'excuser pour le comportement de ses sempais ?

-Kirihara ?

La voix de la jeune fille le fit revenir à la réalité et lui fit remarquer qu'il était maintenant debout devant elle.

-Fuji-san, je...

Les mots ne voulurent pas sortir de sa gorge. Que devait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait pas. La brune en face de lui, lui fit un sourire rassurant tout en se levant.

-Kirihara, tu n'as pas à dire le moindre mot. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais plutôt de la mienne si on s'est retrouvé dans cette situation. Si je t'avais écoutée et que j'étais restée chez moi, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu, déclara-t-elle doucement.

-Mais... Non, c'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas supprimé nos rendez-vous quotidiens, tu ne te serais pas sentie seule, pas vraie ? C'est pour cela que tu voulais venir aujourd'hui ?

Akaya leva sa tête vers la jeune fille et la vit les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... Comme pour le contredire, le rire de Suzune s'éleva dans la cabine et résonna contre les parois de cette dernière.

-Franchement Kirihara, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui m'étonnera chez toi, lui avoua-t-elle tout en s'esclaffant.

-Euh... Je... Tu...

Le garçon balbutia, rougissant subitement. C'était plutôt elle qui l'avait surpris, à rire soudainement comme elle le faisait. Mais il ne pouvait nier, le rire de Fuji était vraiment plaisant à entendre. Et il fut encore plus surpris lorsque les bras de la brune l'entourèrent. Il se figea en sentant les mains de Suzune dans son dos, serrant sa veste.

-Fuji-san...

-Laisse-moi te serrer contre moi quelques instants, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de l'enserrer en retour. Il pouvait déjà voir son visage, rouge comme une tomate alors qu'il prenait de grandes respirations. Une odeur de fleur se présenta alors doucement à ses narines. Le shampoing de Fuji ? Ou son parfum ? En tout cas, c'était une des odeurs les plus agréables qu'il n'ait jamais senti.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi jusqu'à ce que Fuji ne se mouve dans ses bras.

-Mon bus arrive, dit-elle comme seule explication.

Mais alors qu'elle essayait de se décrocher, Kirihara l'attira plus fort vers elle et il la força à se reculer jusqu'au coin de la cabine, où personne ne les verrait. La brune vit, impuissante, son bus passer devant l'arrêt, ne semblant pas avoir vu qu'ils étaient dedans. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le prochain.

Suzune essaya de lever sa tête vers le visage du garçon sans y arriver, ce dernier la serrait bien trop fort contre lui. Quelque chose tilta alors dans son esprit. Elle se revoyait avec Tezuka la serrant contre son torse et un frisson la parcourut de part en part. Sa main serra violemment ce qu'elle avait sous sa portée, donc la veste de Kirihara.

Akaya, voyant ce qu'il faisait et sentant la main de Fuji trembler dans son dos, se recula de la brune.

-Fu-Fuji-san, excuse-moi, déclara-t-il précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas.

-...Ce...Ce n'est rien de grave, la rassura-t-elle bien qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser voir la peur qu'elle renfermait en elle. Il eut un court moment de silence avant qu'Akaya ne prenne la parole.

-Je voulais, commença-t-il avant d'hésiter.

Que voulait-il dire ? Et voilà, il revenait au point de départ. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait dire et son idée de départ lui revint en tête.

-Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce que t'as dit Niou-sempai.

-N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la regarda serrer ses bras contre elle. Avait-elle froid ?

-Kirihara, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?

Les sourcils du capitaine se froncèrent à la demande. Il remarqua alors qu'elle semblait éviter son regard et qu'elle se balançait sur ses deux pieds, mal à l'aise. Était-ce grave ?

-Je te le promet, dit-il calmement.

-Je t'avais dit que je ferais tout pour m'inscrire dans un lycée différent de celui de Tezuka et des autres, débuta-t-elle.

-...Oui, confirma douteusement Akaya.

-J'en ai parlé à mes parents, mais... mon inscription était déjà faite depuis longtemps. Mes parents avaient déjà prévus mon inscription pour Seishun Gakuen Lycée depuis le début de ma troisième année.

Les informations entrèrent une par une dans la tête de Kirihara et tout prit forme.

-Tu es...

-Je suis dans la même classe que Tezuka cette année, lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

Il l'avait bien entendu ? Dans la même classe que...Tezuka... Ce...

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? L'interrogea-t-il, l'aveu se répétant dans sa tête.

-Je pensais pouvoir convaincre mes parents d'annuler mon inscription, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai voulu te le dire à la rentrée des classes, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais et j'avais...un peu peur, lui avoua-t-elle posément bien que la position de son corps démontrait le contraire.

Elle tirait nerveusement sur le bout de ses manches et le regardait pour ensuite détourner le regard avant de rediriger ses yeux vers les siens. Dans une autre situation, il l'aurait trouvé mignonne, mais là, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Tu voulais que l'on se voit aujourd'hui pour que tu puisse me le dire ? La questionna-t-il tout se mettant en place.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas surpris. C'est une vrai révélation, essaya-t-il de rire.

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui étais allé déposé ton inscription à l'école de ta propre initiative.

Il prit ensuite un air sérieux.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

En voyant le regard interrogateur de Fuji, il reformula sa question.

-Est-ce que Tezuka, ou n'importe qui d'autre, t'a fait quelque chose ?

-...Non, mentit-elle.

Un mensonge qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Akaya. Il soupira et se rapprocha de la brune pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, faisant sursauter légèrement la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne s'était pas attendue au geste du garçon.

-Même si je sais que tu me mens, je ne vais pas te forcer à me raconter la vérité. Juste, n'hésite pas à venir te confier à moi lorsque ce sera trop dur à garder pour toi toute seule.

-...Merci Akaya. Merci infiniment, le remercia-t-elle du plus beau sourire qu'elle puisse faire.

Le coeur du capitaine loupa un battement et il retint durement le sang qui montait brutalement vers ses joues. Elle le prenait toujours par surprise. Et l'appeler par son prénom comme ça...

Du côté de Fuji, elle se sentait rassurée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Kirihara, il ne la trahirait pas. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter tant qu'il était là... La brune vit alors son bus venir par ici et s'excusa auprès de Kirihara, qui, cette fois-ci, ne la retint pas auprès de lui.

-On se verra demain, Akaya, sourit-elle en montant dans le transport.

Le capitaine de Rikkaidai regarda le véhicule partir, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'arrêt. Il prit ensuite la route vers le collège qu'il avait quitté une heure auparavant, plus ou moins. Ses mains se serrèrent soudainement en poings tandis qu'il repensait à la brune. Il voulait la protéger contre Tezuka et les membres du club de tennis. Il voulait la protéger contre tout, mais il n'était pas encore assez fort. Il ne pouvait pas encore la rassurer et lui dire que tout se passerait bien...

-Tezuka, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, souffla-t-il furieusement.

Le jour où il pourrait veiller sur Fuji de lui-même, il n'hésitera pas à aller trouver le brun et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Non, il n'hésitera à faire face à ceux qui s'en prennent à Fuji. Ils regretteront tous de s'en être prit à elle.

* * *

 **À** **suivre..**

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre 9. Comment était-il ? Bon ? Mauvais ?

En tout cas, merci de continuer de me suivre - Enfin, pour ceux qui se sont accrochés et qui ont continués d'attendre - Veillez m'excuser à nouveau !

J'attends vos impressions en commentaires. À bientôt !

PS : Je vous conseille d'aller écouter les nouvelles chansons qu'ont sorties Fuji, Shiraishi, Tezuka et tant d'autres ;) - Fuji : Tsutai Ochiru Mono Tsutaetaikoto / Tezuka : Decide / Shiraishi : Empty Sky / Fuji Yuuta : Dairy / ... - Elles sont vraiment super !


End file.
